


Technically Husbands

by YamiBaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Crack, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Hangover, I'm Going to Hell, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Otabek being an older brother, Overprotective Otabek, Partying, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Road Trip, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trip - Freeform, What Have I Done, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: The saying goes 'What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas.' The place is known as Sin City, and Yuuri told himself multiple times in the past that he'd never, under any circumstance, go to Las Vegas unless it was a life or death situation.Phichit had other plans.What was supposed to be a night of pure fun ended up with Yuuri getting shit faced, losing his virginity and leaving with nothing but a document in his pocket...And a cheap, gold ring on his ring finger.





	1. Last Night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiFoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiFoxx/gifts).



> I haven't written a non-reader insert fic in years, but this anime is too perfect for me NOT to. Also, I have no idea what I've written, but let's just say it's crack...

The saying goes 'What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas.' The place is known as Sin City, and Yuuri knew that, he knew that more than anyone else in this world. He'd told himself multiple times in the past that he'd never, under any circumstance, go to Las Vegas unless it was a life or death situation. 

 

Yet there he'd gone for his 23rd birthday, no thanks to his best friend Phichit and his many connections. 

 

It had been a wild ride, one that he had no memory of and was sure that it’d been the greatest night of his life. That's what he believed, that's what many of his friends and followers on social media told him, thanks to all the pictures and videos he could find. The one thing he couldn't find was a picture or video of him making the single greatest mistake of his life. He needed proof, he needed closure, yet it was hard for him to gain it when there's nothing but a folded up document stuffed into his jacket pocket...

 

And a cheap, gold ring on his ring finger. 

 

Last night he had a little too much to drink, no thanks to Phichit and his entourage encouraging him and calling him a bore. He was anything  _but_  a bore, that's what he told them, and that's what he proved to them on that very night. He chugged that delicious poison like a champ, played his hand at blackjack table in a casino, gone bumping and grinding in the club, met a guy on the dance floor and had his fun. It's all a blur for him after that, but that's all he could recall with the help of his friends. He remembered leaving the club with someone, entering a car with a sweet scent that made him feel dizzy, and then his mind went blank.

 

The next morning he'd woken up in a hotel, the penthouse suite if he forced himself to explain, and he was covered from head to toe in bite marks and bruises. 

 

The white sheets covered his naked body from the waist down, familiar white crust and stains were everywhere, used condoms and two empty bottles of lube were on the floor. Worst of all, his waist shot a sharp pain up his spine the moment he moved, letting him confirm last night’s events even further, as well as to what position he'd taken. 

 

He had lost his virginity in  _Las Vegas_ , with  _no memory of it_ , to  _some random stranger_. 

 

Needless to say he wasted no time in getting up, falling to the floor with a thump the first attempt with his right hand landing on a used condom that hadn't been tied, and got dressed while trying to ignore the fact that his hand was covered in lube and other fluids that hadn't dried from last night. He could hear the sound of the shower, letting him know that the person he'd slept with  _was still there._  

 

Panic had risen within Yuuri, so he grabbed the few gambling chips he'd seen on the table, a bottle of champagne for Phichit to keep his damn mouth shut, and hobbled right out the door as fast as he could, slamming it without a single care. It’d been so awkward for him to be standing in the elevator, smelling of shame and trying his best to walk straight even though everyone around him  _knew_  what he'd done the previous night. Sure they weren't judging him since each person that saw and smelt him smirked and gave him thumbs up, but it still embarrassed him to death.

 

Why couldn't the floor just open up and swallow him whole?

 

He did, eventually, find his way back to the hotel he and his friends had all been staying at, with Phichit crying and apologizing, cradling him in his arms and asking if he's alright. Needless to say he spilled everything, bribing the Thai boy with a bottle of expensive champagne to keep this little adventure from anyone and everyone they knew, including his sister and his ballet teacher Minako. As they drove off and away from the city filled with nothing but sin, Yuuri found a folded paper in his pocket when he stuffed his hand in there. 

 

It was a copy of a certificate, one stating the payment for a cheap little wedding at a chapel in Vegas, just a short ways from where the hotel was that he was staying at. 

 

And finally, he realized what the ring on his finger really meant. He'd assumed it was just something he’d bought randomly, especially since Minami had a piercing he had no memory getting, and Emil had a 7,000 dollar necklace around his neck from who-knows-where.

 

“Holy shit Yuuri!” Phichit gasped, pulling the paper from his friend's hand, leaning in from his sitting position in the backseat of Otabek's Van. “You got hitched! In Las Vegas!”

 

“With who?!” Minami squealed, unsure of how to feel about this. He leaned in as much as he could from his seating position next to Phichit, ignoring the drool he felt on his shoulder from a sleeping Emil and Seung Gil. From beside him, Otabek whipped his head, eyes wide as though he himself couldn't believe that their Yuuri had  _actually_  gotten hitched the night they lost him. 

 

“I-I-I-” Yuuri stuttered, face turning a bright red in embarrassment. If his friends had no idea who it was he'd slept with, then he had no way of knowing who it was that _married him and taken his virginity all in one night_. “I-I DON'T KNOW! If you guys hadn't let me leave the club with a complete stranger then I _would_ know!”

   

“Oh come on it's not _that_ bad!” Phichit exclaimed, letting out a loud roar of laughter which woke a dazed Emil and angry Seung Gil. “Think of it this way, you got laid! And on the best night of our lives! How can you be mad?”

  

“You're not the one who's married here, Phichit!” Yuuri growled, covering his red face with the palms of his hands. Otabek was smart not to comment, keeping his eyes on the road and biting back the multiple questions he had. After a few more hours of bickering, with Yuuri telling Phichit that it's not good being hitched while drunk and Phichit reminding him that all the best nights of partying in Vegas ended with someone getting hitched, they stayed quiet. Emil and Seung Gil were briefly filled in on what had been going on by Minami, before they went back to sleep. 

 

The rest of the ride was silent, with Yuuri glaring out the window and Phichit tinkering with his phone, trying hard to keep his promise of not tweeting out 'My Boi Yuuri got Hicthed in Las Vegas yeeeeh Hastag Vegas Party Hashtag Oh My God Hashtag why wasn't I Invited?' 

 

“So...” Minami began, blinking away the sleep as he let out a soft yawn, wanting Yuuri to answer one question for him before he took a quick nap. “What's your new name then, Mr. Yuuri what?”

 

Not a single word was spoken among them, as Otabek turned his gaze away from the road while pulling into a gas station to refill, Phichit lifting his head from his phone to stare at his best friend, wanting an answer. But Yuuri gave none, tensing as though he just realized his very own mistake in life, eyes wide and face paled. 

 

“Oh my God...” He whispered, before turning to his friends with a look of utter horror. “I don't even know my last name...”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki was a normal, average looking University student who came from a good family. He never got into trouble, always did his homework, got along with everyone he met and even helped out at the animal shelter when he had the time. He was, by no means, the promiscuous type that went crazy and parties... 

 

And marry the first man he met at a club in Vegas... 

 

“Yuuri, it's been a month, get over it,” Phichit grumbled, brushing his teeth at their kitchen sink. Their shared, one bedroom apartment was small, and there wasn't much room in the bathroom for the two of them to start their morning routine in there at the same time. Today was Yuuri's day, so he had the bathroom all to himself while Phichit was stuck with the kitchen sink and a small mirror they had hanging on the fridge. “It's not that big of a deal.”  

 

“Says the one who  _isn't married!_ ” Yuuri called back, before spitting was heard, followed by the sound of the bathroom sink running. Phichit just hummed and continued to finish up with his tooth brushing, gargling his mouth wash before spitting it out right as Yuuri made his way into their kitchen. 

 

“You don't even  _want_  to be married, but you're  _always_  the first one to say ' _you're not the one that's married.''_ ” Phichit began, a smirk making its way towards his lips; Yuuri rolled his eyes at him while standing before the cupboard. He took out a clean bowl and went into the fridge to get the milk, trying to ignore the eyes of his friend staring holes into his back. “I think you actually  _like_  the thought of being married, Mr. Yuuri-I-Don't-Know-Who-My-Spouse-Is-Katsuki.”  He teased, letting out a snicker. “I bet it's the Omega in you, wanting to get laid again, to get plowed into the sheets and taken and-”

 

“Hey Phichit,” Yuuri interrupted, not once turning to face his friend as he poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms before pouring in the milk. “Vicchan got into your backpack; I didn't stop him so he might be eating your eyeliner again.”

 

In a flash Phichit was gone, letting out a loud 'SHIT!'

 

He ran towards their bedroom, kicking the door down without remorse. Cursing soon followed, with Vicchan barking and Phichit ordering him to put his paws up and drop the eyeliner, since his eyes only looked 89 percent pretty without it. Yuuri ignored the two and went to sit himself down onto the couch, turning on the television and enjoying his breakfast. It's been a month since the Vegas trip, and Yuuri was still angry with his friends for losing sight of his drunken ass. He still couldn't, for the life of him, remember who it was that he'd married in Vegas, but he knew that whoever it was he wanted to find them and just clear up this mess. 

 

 But another side of him wanted whoever he'd married to stay as far away from him as possible. 

 

Maybe it was his Omega instincts wanting him to find them, but his rational, sober mind were telling him it was better to stay away. What if they were creepy? Obsessive or worse, one of those old people that still believed that Omegas were 'fragile and weak' creatures born to be house wives or house husbands tending to their needs?

 

A shiver ran down Yuuri's spine, and he was grateful that at least he hadn't mated with the person he'd married. He's heard stories of those times, and was taught about it in history class back when he was a kid. Omegas didn't have the same amount of freedom back in the day like they did now; those were very hard times for those poor Omegas. It'd still be that way had it not been for the Omega that stood up to the corrupted system and proved that Omegas were just as smart and strong as Alphas and Betas. 

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit called out, scaring the raven haired male out of his thoughts. Turning his head he watched as Phichit made his way towards him, covered in ink with a broken pencil liner in one hand, hair a mess and clothes all wrinkled, with a happy toy poodle in his other hand. “No matter where I hide my eyeliner, he keeps finding them!” The Thai boy complained, Vicchan ignoring him in favour of jumping out of his arms and onto the couch, making his way towards his master's lap. ''I  _swear_  you trained him to do this to me every time I disagree with you!”

 

“Phichit, you know that's not true.” Yuuri tried to reassure him, placing his bowl of cereal down in order to scratch Vicchan behind the ears. “Also Vicchan is smart; he knows where you hide your things. It's not my fault he decides to grab your eyeliner when we bicker-”

 

“So you  _have_  been training him!” When Yuuri said nothing and continued to pet Vicchan with an indifferent expression, Phichit attacked. He pounced on his friend and wrestled him, trying to get him to talk all the while Vicchan watched, yipping happily and wanting to join in on the fun. He knew that his master and his master's friend always had a tickle fight, so he had no worries with the laughter that escaped his master. 

 

“Ph-Phichit! S-Stop!” Yuuri gasped, trying to free himself from his friend's grasp, who continued to mercilessly tickle him with no signs of stopping. Phichit had long, firm fingers that made it hard to resist when he tickled you. He was dangerous, and everyone knew it. 

 

Phichit scoffed in mock anger, continuing his tickling assault on his friend. “Never! Mr. Yuuri-I-Train-My-Dog-To-Steal-My-Best-Friend's-Eyeliner-Katsuki!” He huffed, dodging Yuuri's weak smacks and failed attempts to push him off. “And another thing! How  _dare_  you not invite me to your wedding, I would've made a fabulous best man! My liner was on point!”

 

Through breathy laughs, Yuuri turned to face his friend and tried to look as serious as he possibly could, cheeks red and aching from smiling, throat feeling scratchy from all of his laughter. “Your l-liner skills s-sucks!” 

 

Phichit froze for a moment, staring down at Yuuri with a blank expression. Yuuri took this opportunity to take in deep breaths, he knew how Phichit felt about his eyeliner, and how he liked how it made his eyes pop and look stunning. But it needed to be said, especially since it was the only way to give him a moment to breathe before a war between the two broke out. “Yuuri...” Phichit began in a low tone, causing Yuuri to tense and see the devilish grin dancing on his Thai friend's lips. “This means war!” With that, he pounced. 

 

“W-Wait Phichit I'm sorry!-” Yuuri tried to protest, before laughter surrounded their small apartment. 

 

“Not sorry enough! My wings are perfect!” The Thai male declared, his eyes gleaming with determination. 

 

“Ack! Phichit no!” 

 

Sometimes Yuuri wondered how they hadn't been kicked out with all of the noise they made, but he's grateful they still had a place to live after all that laughing, yelling and loud noises they made. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Hunter University was a popular and sought after university, known to give all of their students equal opportunities regardless of their status, secondary gender, race, religion and so on. 

 

They were known for taking in bright young students and turning them into the brilliant minds of the future, with many open programs and courses, the highest graduation rates in the country and funding from the rich and famous, as well as former students. Their scholarship program is the whole reason Yuuri was able to get in, the same goes for Phichit, Seung Gil, Emil, Otabek and Minami. 

 

Yuuri had studied, fought and argued with anyone and everyone to have the chance to study at the university. They were very open-minded, especially to Omegas, and opened their arms to them and their education. Other colleges and universities say they give equal chances to all, but they were still run by those who saw Omegas as less, as people who needed the 'weaker' professions. And with the career Yuuri wanted to pursue, one which was rare for an Omega to have, he had to enter Hunter University. It was the only school for him; the only school that will help him achieve his dream. 

 

“Oh come on,” Phichit began, glancing around the lunch table at all of his friends. “You guys agree with me, right? It was an accident! A simple mistake, Yuuri's alive isn't he?!” 

 

The others just stared at him, with Yuuri eating his bagel in peace and ignoring Phichit and his rambling. The cafeteria was loud and full of chatter like always, student upon student making their way towards their seats and eating their meals before their next class began. Phichit groaned and covered his face with his hands, careful not to ruin the masterpiece known as his liquid liner. His butterfly wings were so thin, so on point that they could prick your finger and draw blood.

 

He wasn't going to ruin that, it had taken him forever to get them done right. 

 

“Okay but, hear me out,” he tried again, making sure he had their attention before continuing. “ _Technically_ , it was the best night of our lives. We all had fun, Yuuri made bank at the casino, Seung Gil pulled that stick out of his ass and actually relaxed for once, Emil won that plushie at the arcade, Otabek pimped out his ride, Minami even made a few lady friends and I bought an expensive eyeliner that makes my eyes pop and look gorgeous. Better than the cheap ones I buy at the dollar tree.”

 

Minami lifted his head from his lunch and raised his brow at him, examining the Thai boy's eyes with confusion. “Your eyes look the same.” He told him honestly, squinting his eyes to see what the difference could be. He could never really understand the difference between expensive make up and cheaper make up. Phichit could buy make up at Shoppers Drug Mart and  _still_  look good. 

 

“My eyes look like a masterpiece painted by Leonardo DaVinci himself, how dare you question me little rooster!” Phichit exclaimed in mock shock, sashaying his head around in a sassy manner, even going so far as to snap his fingers at him for added measure. 

 

“I'm not a rooster!” Minami growled, ignoring the questioning gazes thrown at their table from his outburst. This was a regular occurrence, but it was still weird that their table was literally the loudest in the whole cafeteria. Seung Gil and Otabek ignored them, Emil just let out a laugh and poked Minami, Yuuri ate his bagel like a nerd and Phichit kept snapping his fingers until he was satisfied. 

 

“My point is!” He began, ignored Mimani's whines and continued, sticking his tongue out at the short, Japanese male for a quick second. “Yes, Yuuri got lost and yes, Yuuri got drunk because of me, but it was fun and we got pictures and videos of the whole night, so _technically_ , you're all welcomed.”

 

The others stared at him for a moment, knowing that he was right about the night being insanely fun but losing Yuuri isn't really something to play off. They were all guilty of losing the raven haired Omega, but the blame was thrown at Phichit since he forced Yuuri to chug that Russian vodka like a glass of water. Seung Gil rolled his eyes and scoffed at Phichit.

 

“You're an idiot.” He mumbled, going back to his tomato soup, trying to push down the guilt since he, too, had forgotten about Yuuri while getting shit-faced in Vegas with a bunch of guys who looked like they were in an overly-populated Korean band. 

 

“You love me anyways.” Phichit grumbled, pouting while poking away at his curry with a spoon. He didn't want to eat if they were being mean to him, that and he'd made the mistake of picking the curry when Yuuri had clearly told him to get the pizza since it looked less threatening to his health. Sometimes he wondered why he never listened to mama Yuuri and take his advice. He'd be spared from so much suffering that way, but he just couldn't bring himself to listen sometimes. 

 

Emil let out a short laugh, sending his Thai friend a small, apologetic smile. “I want to agree with you Phichit, I really do,” he started, Pchichit turned to him, full attention on the blond and nodding to let him know he was listening and waiting for his next words of possible encouragement. If there was anyone within their small group of friends to compliment his brilliance, it was that hairy, lovable bastard Emil. “And it was fun and all, and we  _did_  get some pretty cool pictures but... We  _did_  lose Yuuri and had no idea where he was the whole night... Which isn't really all that great, especially considering his sister and Minako, who’ve threatened our balls if anything happened to him.”

 

“But at least he got laid!” Phichit exclaimed in frustration. “Sure we lost him, but he got laid! He graduated from being a virgin,  _on his 23rd birthday!_  I say that makes up for losing his drunken ass! It's not my fault he's easy to manipulate with alcohol.” Phichit exclaimed in frustration. With that, he threw his hands up and huffed, finishing his argument before going back to his now cold curry. Yes, cold, much like the hearts of his so called friends who refuse to accept that what happened in Vegas stayed there. It was all in the past, it's been a month already since then, and they should be thanking him for the glorious night of alcohol and dumbass choices instead of scolding him like a child. 

 

Finishing up his bagel, Yuuri grabbed a second one and continued to eat, rolling his eyes at his friend. Sure it wasn't a good lunch, but the cafeteria didn't have anything good to eat, and he loved himself some delicious bagels with cream cheese.

 

The only downside to Hunter University?

 

The cafeteria food.

 

“What if I'd been kidnapped? Or married a crazy, obsessed Alpha? What if I'd been sold to some underground sex trade where I'd have to suck dirty old man dick for a slice of bread and questionable water to drink and survive on?” He asked, clearly not amused. It could’ve happened; he's been on Reddit before and knows the world through everyone else's experiences. 

 

Phichit scoffed and shook his head, offended that Yuuri would even suggest that. He'd never let his friend get kidnap to suck dirty old man dick, that's unhygienic. “Well at  _least_  you didn't, and you're alive now so yay, silver linings.” He grumbled, before sending his friend a smug look. “And you had his scent on you for an entire month, it didn't even wash away! It must've been good if you smelled like some Alpha.” He teased, feeling rather proud when Emil snickered under his breath, knowing that Phichit was right.

 

“No one wanted to get near you for a while, the scent made all of us feel uncomfortable, like he'd pop out of nowhere if we so much as  _looked_  at you wrong.'' 

 

“I could’ve been marked!” Yuuri screeched, ignoring his burning cheeks as the others silently nodded their heads in agreement. It wasn't  _his_  fault that the Alpha he'd been with had scented him from head to toe without hesitation. It was weird waking up to that scent and looking around his bedroom in a panic, thinking someone was there with him when in actuality he was alone with Vicchan. It had him glancing over his shoulder until he'd finally gotten rid of the smell thanks to Seung Gil and his multiple soaps that he'd bought him. 

 

“But you weren't!” Phichit shouted, clapping his hands to each word and nodding to himself, as though pleased with what he'd said. “So you had some awesome sex on an awesome night, you should be thanking me not getting all pissy.”

 

Yuuri looked at his friend as though he were talking that crazy talk. “Thanking you?” 

 

“You're welcome!” Phichit announced with a smile, before letting out a hiss in pain when Seung Gil kicked him from under the table. Seung Gil may have kept quiet, but it was obvious that he was annoyed with Phichit. Don't let that cold gaze fool you, he was a mama bird when it came to those he cared about. 

 

Finally, they continued to eat their lunch in peace. Well, as peaceful as they could get what with Phichit trying desperately to get Yuuri to agree with him that their night in Vegas was the best night ever, and Yuuri trying to point out that Phichit's drunken ass would have laughed and taken pictures of a dead prostitute that night. It's happened once before, it might happen again. Phichit could not agree nor deny that statement, and just went back to his cold lunch, ignoring the look of surprise on Emil's face. 

 

Their table was quiet for only a couple of minutes, until a thought crossed Minami's mind, causing him to break the silence. “Yuuri... You're an Omega right?” He asked, knowing the obvious answer. Raising a brow at the shorter male, Yuuri nodded, finishing up his second bagel and taking a sip of his juice. A look of uncertainty crossed Minami's face, as he glanced down at his lunch. “Oh... Doesn't that mean that you... Could get pregnant?”

 

Everyone at that table suddenly stilled. 

 

Yuuri began to choke on his juice, trying hard to catch his breath while Emil patted his back. Phichit looked mortified, Otabek had dropped his fork and stopped chewing, and Seung Gil turned his head sharply towards Yuuri, eyes as wide as saucers. After catching his breath, Yuuri turned to Minami and shook his head.

 

“N-No, that's not possible,” he stuttered. “W-When I woke up there were used condoms and lube, s-so I know I'm not.”

 

This seemed to calm everyone down, as they all let out a breath of relief in unison. Otabek and Seung Gil placed a hand over their chests in silence, as though trying to calm their racing hearts. They didn't like showing it, but they were worrywarts that cared for their friends, especially the two precious Omegas in their group. They all went back to eating; trying to get rid of those horrible thoughts, wanting to forget it was ever brought up. It wasn't possible, Yuuri would never let that happen, he'd be kicked out of school and lose his scholarship. 

 

But of course, Minami's mind had other plans. 

 

“But... Condoms tend to break easily... Especially cheap ones from Vegas...”

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

How the police didn't stop them was a miracle, considering how fast Otabek was driving. It was almost as though they were playing grand theft auto, all that was left now was to crash into things and run over old ladies on the sidewalk. At this point though, Otabek would drive over a million old ladies if it meant getting them to the nearest convenience store. Normally Yuuri would be yelling at Otabek to slow down, but with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, all he could do was tell the taller man to just 'Drive! Drive! Drive!'

 

The car twisted and swerved, nearly crashing into a fire hydrant as they took the fastest and clearest route. They'd all be dead if they took the road with all of the traffic, Otabek would’ve driven on the sidewalk if they were caught in traffic. He was used to his motorcycle, not a van fully of crazy and panicked college students wanting him to just drive faster.  

 

Making it to their destination, with Otabek somehow swerving the car and sliding it into a parking space closest to the door, the men inside all rushed to take off their seatbelt. Seung Gil was the first one out of the car, kicking the passenger door open and opening the side door with little to no hesitation. His arms were wide open, catching Yuuri who’d been thrown out of the van by Emil and making his way into the convenience store. 

 

Phichit got off on the other side, not caring that he had slammed the door open a tad bit too hard, as he reached over to grab Minami. Plucking the blond Japanese male from his seat, Phichit managed to throw him over his shoulder and hop out of the van, slamming the door shut with his foot. “Go go!” He shouted, a sense of urgency coating his voice as he rushed towards the convenience store's automatic doors. Each one of them was in a panic and ran, ignoring the pedestrians that were around them and dodging the crowd with skills that would have made them great running backs in football. 

 

Placing his car on park and locking it, Otabek hopped out and slammed his driver door shut, scaring a few people. As he ran towards the convenience store, he nearly bumped into a heavily pregnant Beta woman and her son, who stared at him as though he were a monster. Fortunately for the child, Otabek had quick reflexes and he jumped over him, grunting out an apology and ignoring her curses. 

 

He didn't want to be known as this... 

 

He didn't want to be known as 'that guy that jumps over children'... But it was a sacrifice that he was willing to make in order to get into that convenience store. 

 

The two store Clarks on duty looked confused at their loud entry, some even scared and stood at the ready to call the police should they do something incredibly stupid. Their hair was a mess, sticking out in every direction as they panted, their clothes were wrinkled and their eyes were filled with panic. They ignored everyone else within the store and stayed focused on the task at hand, which was more important. Clearing his throat, Phichit set Minami down from his shoulder and began to point to a random aisle.

 

“Otabek! Seung Gil! You two go and find all of the Omega-made pregnancy tests, make sure they're the good ones!” They simply nodded and went on their way, Otabek jumping over yet another small child.

 

God damn it small children. 

 

“Minami! Emil! The two of you will get juice! And lots of it!” Phichit ordered, as the two nodded at him with determination in their eyes. “We need all kinds of drinks you can find that will make Yuuri pee, and pee like a fucking waterfall! And get some plastic cups while you're at it!” They left as soon as he finished speaking, leaving him with Yuuri standing there looking just about ready to pass out. 

 

“What about us?” Yuuri asked, trying to calm himself down as he glanced around the story. Many sent them a sympathetic look, understanding their panic now after hearing Phichit barking orders. But their sympathy wasn't really all that comforting, he felt singled out and in the spotlight. He felt like some whore that fucked up. 

 

“Isn't it obvious?” Phichit asked, grabbing Yuuri's hand and dragging him over to an aisle to grab a bunch of snacks, such as chips, chocolate bars, gumy worms and so on. “We'll need comfort food afterwards if the test is positive and we're all crying together,  _but_  if it's negative and there is no child, this is to celebrate!”

 

“Phichit this is serious!” Yuuri scolded, before grabbing a bag of his favourite chips. He had to admit that although it was stupid and he should be angry, comfort food did sound like a necessity at the moment, especially after skipping classes just to drive off of campus and to the convenience store. “And how are we even paying for all of this? We're dirt poor university students.”

 

“I've got you covered.” The thai boy told him with confidence, a gleam could be seen shining within his eyes as he turned to his best friend. Out of nowhere he whipped out a credit card, looking as though he's been wanting to use it for a while now. “Just leave it to me, everything will be fine.”

 

“Phichit...” Yuuri warned in a low voice, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his friend. The credit card looked expensive, brand new without a single scratch on it. He knew Phichit wasn't stupid enough to get a credit card with his shit part time job, so where and who did he get it from?

 

“Yuuri, have some faith in me,” Phichit told him, sending him a smile with feigned innocence. “I know what I'm doing.”

 

 Somehow, Yuuri had a bad feeling about this. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Yuuri felt like his bladder would fail him at any given moment; he's been doing nothing but chugging down gallon upon gallon of apple juice and water, constantly going into the bathroom to pee on several pregnancy sticks and plastic cups and waiting for at least one of them to tell him the truth. Was he pregnant, or not?

 

“This one's done!” Minami called out, holding one of the pregnancy sticks in his hands.

 

“What does it say?” Seung Gil asked, as he and the others all crowded around the blond Japanese male, all the while Yuuri sat on his couch, chugging down some apple juice right out of the carton.

 

“It's negative... Again... Are these even accurate?'' Minami asked, furrowing his brows. 

 

“They should be, that's why I sent Otabek and Seung Gil to get them,” Phichit grumbled, glaring down at the pregnancy stick in his own hands. “They're the level headed ones, they wouldn't bring us any old pregnancy test, and they’d get us the good ones.” 

 

“Mine's done!” Emil announced, plucking one of the pregnancy sticks from the plastic cups with Yuuri's urine in it. He scrunched up his nose at it for a second, before giving it a little wave, getting rid of some of the pee and flicking it. “Hold on.”

 

“Don't flick it on me!” Minami hissed, sending Emil a glare while he and the others moved away from him, using the short blond as a shield against Yuuri's pee. 

 

“What does it say?” Yuuri asked, wiping his mouth clean from the apple juice. After this, he never wanted to see apples or look or smell apple juice ever again.

 

Emil let out a hum and stared at the result, brows furrowed in confusion. “It says positive... Again...”

 

Phichit growled and threw the pregnancy test onto the ground and huffed, glaring at the plus sign that stared back at him. “Mine came out positive! How many do we have now?” He groaned, throwing his hands up to the air in defeat. Yuuri himself was done with all of this, he just wanted to know if he was pregnant or not, and the last thing he wanted was to go to a hospital or clinic to have someone test him. He didn't need to see those judgmental looks, not from complete strangers who don't know a thing about him. 

 

Minami set the pregnancy test in his hands down and made his way over to Yuuri, sitting down on the couch next to him and trying to send him a reassuring smile. “Maybe it's nothing?” He began, trying hard to comfort his friend. “Maybe this is just a mistake?”

 

“It's a mistake alright,” Phichit grumbled, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the various pregnancy sticks sitting in their cups filled with Yuuri pee. “If I ever get my hands on your husband Yuuri, I swear I'll slap him so hard I'll knock his face off.”

 

“No you won't.” Yuuri scoffed, frowning at the thought. 

 

“Yeah I will!” Phichit fought back. “I'll do a ballerina spin and slap him hard with the back of my hand, I'll make sure to leave a bruise that'll last for days. He'll never forget me after that.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his friends, trying hard not to smile but failing at the imagery in his head, Phichit would more than likely do that and the thought actually made him want to laugh. “I mean no, you won't because I don't plan on ever seeing him.” Minami nodded alongside Yuuri, knowing how much the taller male actually feared meeting the man he had supposedly married while drunk. Any Omega would be, considering that although they had some freedom; there was still so much judgment against Omegas going around being sexually active. If word got out that Yuuri married and slept with a total stranger, without bonding with them or having a mating mark, he'd be bullied and shunned by others who saw that as disgraceful. 

 

“I know, but if I did...” Phichit mumbled darkly, turning to glance at Emil and Otabek. He nodded his head at them, to which they nodded back, serious expression on their faces. They silently agreed that should Yuuri's unwanted husband make an appearance, they'd take him out. For a Beta, Phichit was strong, and with two Alphas like Emil and Otabek by his side, he'd be unstoppable. The very thought of the three together ready to attack made Minami shiver, before glaring at his Thai friend. 

 

“Fighting Yuuri's Alpha won't really solve anything.” Minami told him, matter-of-factly. 

 

“Wanna bet?” Phichit teased, letting out a laugh when Minami sent him a look of disapproval. “Violence solves everything!”

 

“Violence solves nothing!” Minami shouted, standing up from the couch abruptly, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance. 

 

Phichit just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled darkly. “A punch or twenty won't kill him... Probably...”

 

“You can't kill him, you'll go to jail!” Minami screeched, making his way from the couch to where Phichit stood, avoiding all of the pregnancy sticks and cups of urine in his way. 

 

“Not if you make it look like an accident.”

 

“Phichit!”

 

“He's right you know,” Emil commented with a bright smile. “A lot of deaths that look like an accident aren't found out to be murder until years later, so by the time they find out, we'll either be old or dead.” 

 

“Emil! Don't encourage him!” Minami scolded, not liking that the others weren't saying anything. Then again they were used to this, and Minami was getting railed up for no reason. 

 

Otabek let out a soft hum, placing a hand under his chin in thought. “They have taught us in class that if an accident takes place in a public area, the person can technically sue the government since it was on government property... Unless they have no one else to blame but themselves...” He mentions, a dark look crossing his eyes. “If he were to,  _accidently_  get caught up in construction work... It wouldn't be anyone else's fault except his own.”  

 

“Otabek... No...” Minami whispered, staring in horror at his friends. The three of them looked like demons, at the ready to grab Yuuri's unknown alpha husband and drag him to the deepest pits of hell as soon as they get the chance. Sometimes he wonders why he's friends with them, he feels as if he'll be their next victim if he's not careful. 

 

As they continued with their chat about 'accidentally' running over Yuuri's unknown husband, Seung Gil approached the raven haired Omega with an indifferent expression.

 

“Yuuri,” he began, capturing his attention as he sat his jug of apple juice down to face Seung Gil. “Is there any way a pregnancy test can turn out positive even without you being pregnant?” 

 

This got him thinking for a moment, studying medicine he should know by now that it's highly likely that the tests could be failing him for two reasons. “Well, are they expired? I remember my professor joking about his wife thinking she was pregnant after taking an expired pregnancy test.” Hearing this, the others all turned to him, staring blankly before moving to check each and every single test they had, empty box upon empty box stacked on top of each other in a corner.

 

“A majority of these expired a month... Maybe two months ago?” Minami questioned, as he and Otabek rummaged through the boxes examining the date on them. “But some of them still had a month to three months left in them.” 

 

“Stupid convenience store pregnancy tests...” Phichit grumbled, glancing around the room at all of the pee sticks that sat in small plastic cups filled with his friend's urine. This wasn't going as planned, but on the bright side at least there was a possibility that his friend wasn't carrying the Vegas baby of his one night stand. “Well, now we know you're not pregnant-” 

 

“Cancer...” Yuur suddenly said, causing everyone to turn to him with raised brows. 

 

“What?” Phichit asked, Seung Gil looking as equally confused. 

 

“The only other way they'd come out positive is if I have testicular cancer...” Yuuri explained, his eyes growing wide and filling up with panic. “Oh my God what if I'm right! This is so much worse than getting pregnant! Oh my God I need to go to a hospital and-”

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri relax!” Phichit exclaimed, rushing up to his friend and grabbing him by the shoulders, trying to calm him down while shaking him back and forth like a madman. “It's okay; it's not that bad-”

 

“Not that bad?!” Yuuri cried, looking up at his friend as though he had grown two heads. “This is serious Phichit, I could have cancer IN MY BALLSACK AND YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME IT'S NOT THAT BAD?!” 

 

Phichit threw his hands up in the air and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to do at the moment to calm his friend's tits down. “WELL I'M SORRY BUT WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO?! YOU'RE EITHER PREGNANT AND MOODY OR OVERREACTING BECAUSE I DOUBT YOU'D STICK YOUR NUTSACK INTO A MICROWAVE FOR THE RADIATION!” 

 

“WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID?!” 

 

“I DON'T KNOW, YOU TELL ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MARRIED AN ALPHA WHILE DRUNK OFF YOUR SEXY ASS ON VODKA AND SOME FUCKING FRUITY DRINKS!”

 

_Smack!_

 

Emil and Minami both flinched at the sound, while Otabek watched in the background with a short nod of approval. Seung Gil stood before the two, hands near their heads as they rubbed the sore spot where the Korean man had smacked them. “You're both idiots,” he grumbled, before heaving a deep, tired sigh. “You had bagels for lunch, could be that.” Seung Gil, a man of few words, had been able to clear up the whole ordeal and calm Yuuri down in seconds.

 

This both amazed and frightened Minami and Emil. 

 

“What?” Phichit asked, completely lost. “What do bagels have to do with-”

 

“The Poppy seeds...” Yuuri interrupted, groaning rather loudly and burying his face into the open palms of his hands. He couldn't believe it; it made all the more sense as to why the tests would come out positive, and everything else that's happened these last few months also explained it. He never had morning sickness, and it's already been a month, why in the hell would he think he was pregnant?

 

Phichit looked so confused, glancing towards the other three men in the house for answers, only to receive a shrug in return. “What the hell do poppy seeds have to do with anything?” 

 

Seung Gil wanted to groan in annoyance, but then he remembered that Phichit was studying to be a Photographer, Minami was studying Gastronomy; Emil was there as an art student and Otabek was studying engineering. The only ones with any medical knowledge were both him and Yuuri.

 

“Consuming anything with poppy seeds can cause a pregnancy test to come out positive regardless of gender or secondary gender. So if an Alpha ate a bagel with Poppy seeds he'd come out positive.” Seung Gil explained, hoping to get his point across. “Also if you take a drug test after consuming poppy seeds, it'll come out positive, you'll get arrested, and I will laugh.” 

 

It'd taken them a moment to process the information, before they let out soft 'ooohs' in understanding. The room was silent, Yuuri still embarrassed for his outburst, and Seung Gil was amused. Otabek was impressed with this new information, Emil was thinking about using it on someone, Minami looked at Seung Gil with awe and Phichit, he was taking a picture of the room and posting it on his snapchat and instagram. 

 

Hashtag My Boi Not Preggers, Hashtag Beware Of Poppy Seeds, Hashtag Don't Drink That It Pee.

 

“Wait...” Emil mumbled, turning to Yuuri with a slight frown. “Aren't you studying to be a pediatrician? Didn't you take Parenting in high school?” 

 

Yuuri blushed and nodded, groaning at the fact that he should've known this, but he'd been in too much of a panic about not wanting to get kicked out of school or having to tell his parents to think rationally. His Parenting class taught him everything, from how children are held to how they developed, from how much milk they should take and even how to help someone in labour. His class taught him more than it should have, so why didn't he remember the poppy seeds?

 

“Hey, look on the bright side!” Phichit announced, gathering everyone's attention. “At least this'll be a funny story to tell at your second wedding, which I'll be at, so help you  _God_  Yuuri if I'm not there this time.” 

 

“Phichit not now...” Yuuri whined, trying hard to push down his smile and failing miserably. He could feel like the biggest piece of trash in the world, and with a few words Phichit would change that. 

 

“What do we do with all these pregnancy tests and...? Pee?” Minami asked, staring down at a cup filled with Yuuri's urine and making a face. Don't get him wrong he didn't find Yuuri gross or anything, he loved the Omega to bits, and it was just that he found piss to be, well, disgusting. 

 

“Drink it Minami, the vitamins are good for you.” Phichit teased, picking up a cup with urine and a pregnancy stick and making his way towards the blond Omega male. “It's okay; it'll help you grow taller.”

 

“Get away from me Phichit,” Minami growled, moving back to where Otabek stood, planning to use the taller male as a shield for protection. “Why are you always bullying me? You're such a jerk.” 

 

“Phichit, stop that.” Otabek grumbled. He, too, found the urine disgusting, the scent of it was beginning to fill the room and it was starting to make them all dizzy. Yuuri especially. 

 

“Ugh Phichit,” Yuuri mumbled, hand flying to his mouth and feeling his eyes water. “Can you just, stop?” 

 

Phichit sighed and placed the cup down onto the coffee table, next to some of the other urine cups. They really went overboard; it was amazing that Yuuri could even produce that much pee. “Fine, but at least you're not pregnant so... Let's celebrate by eating snacks! Emil, grab them for me?” He asked, excited since he'd been craving gummy worms for a while now. When you have little cash to spend, gummy worms were a luxury. 

 

With an excited nod, Emil slowly made his way towards the bag of snacks sitting on the couch next to Yuuri, trying not to bump into the coffee table filled with Urine cups. As soon as he took a step down and was reaching out to grab the bag, he leaned too far in and slipped. That's when everything seemed to have gone in slow motion. 

 

Phichit already had his phone out, at the ready to take a video with a large smile on his face, despite knowing that his friend was in need of his help. The video came first, laughs second, and  _then_  you help your friend. Seung Gil's eyes were widened in horror, Minami's jaw was to the floor, Otabek was frozen on the spot and Yuuri swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. Things couldn't get much worse than this.

 

**Thud!**

 

_Splash!_

 

Emil had fallen on his back to the floor, knocking the coffee table with his knee and spilling all of the plastic cups with pregnancy tests and urine in them onto his clothes and face. 

 

“Oh my God, Emil!” Minami gasped. 

 

The blood drained from Seung Gil's face, as he quickly stood and began to back away from the scene of the crime, wanting to avoid touching the man by any means necessary. Otabek hadn't moved, still unable to believe it and face turning green with disgust. 

 

“Oh my God...” Phichit laughed, zooming in on his blond friend's who was grossed out and looking ready to puke. “I can't believe that  _happened_ , we're saving this for a sad day! Right Yuuri?” He asked, turning to the Omega. It wasn't until he saw the uneasy look on Yuuri's face that he realized something was wrong, watching as yuuri grabbed his stomach and took in deep breaths to calm himself. ''Yuuri, you okay?” Maybe drinking all that apple juice was a bad idea.

 

“Phichit...” Yuuri groaned, lifting his head up to gaze at his friend with a look of discomfort, sweat rolling down his forehead. “If you post this online... I swear I'll kill you...”

 

With that, Yuuri hunched over and puked all over the coffee table and floor. It splattered and jumped, staining everything and making the others want to gag just from the sight of it. 

 

“Yuuri oh my God!”

 

“G-Get a towel! Get a towel!”

 

“Phichit stop filming and help us!”

 

“Shut up Otabek! This is video gold!” Phichit exclaimed, not once taking his eyes off of his friend. “You're not my dad!”

 

Emil groaned, his face turning green as he began to sweat. “I feel sick...”

 

“No. No! Emil hold it in!'' Minami cried, rushing over to him and shoving wet towel in his face. 

 

“Mama Seung Gil where are you going? Say hi to the camera!” Phichit chirped, pointing the camera at his Korean friend. Seung Gil was tip toeing towards the front door, belongings in hand and at the ready to bolt until Phichit caught him. With a sigh, he dropped his backpack and slowly made his way towards the couch where Yuuri was. He knew he was being shallow by leaving, so the least he could do was calm Yuuri down. 

 

“Ugh... This was a mistake...” The raven haired Omega groaned, hit by another wave of nausea and leaning closer to Seung Gil's legs. 

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri no don't puke... Yuuri that's- SEUNG GIL WATCH OUT!”

 

“Oh... My... God... I can't believe I got that on video...”

 

That night was gross, and they will never speak of it again, not even in a court of law. Throw them in jail for all they cared, they never want to remember or recount that puke-filled, pee-filled night ever again. 

 

Seung Gil eventually returned home from that hell, and burned all of his urine and puke stained clothes including his underwear. His dog refused to go near him for a week after that, and he blamed Phichit, because somehow, this was all Phichit's fault. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr for this occasion! [I may or may not have stolen the idea from Chibi-Foxx] I'm known as Yamib-TechnicallyHusbands on Tumblr. 
> 
> Link - https://yamib-technicallyhusbands.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave me a lot of asks, show me love, I will shrivel up and die without it.


	2. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri talks with his sister and is afraid of her. Phichit runs to Yuuri for protection because the gang is after his phone. Yuuri sees a guy at work who is creepy as hell. And somehow the two end up getting locked out of their apartment, with the landlord telling them there's not much to be done, and Phichit being stubborn and scaling the side of the apartment complex all for the sake of saving his schoolwork from Vicchan who wants to pee. ALL AND ALL IT'S A GOOD DAY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any idea where you want this to go... Let me know because I'm clueless AF.
> 
> Chibi-Foxx... You're a big help with this lol. A million years of thanks.

The room was quiet for once, not a creature was stirring, not even Phichit's hamsters Gaga, Lady, and Ryan Gosling. Don't ask why he named two of his hamsters Lady and Gaga, he'll only go on and on about his Lady Gaga fanboy phase and even play a couple of his favourite songs by her. If Yuuri had to sit down and listen to Telephone on loop again, he'd jump out the window and crawl to safety, he never thought he'd come to hate that song with all of his hate.

 

Yuuri's suffered enough as it is. 

 

Sitting on his bed in the silence, Vicchan napping on his lap and laptop a few feet away from him, he heaved a sigh before preparing himself. Today was the day, the one time of the month where he had to stick by his promise, no chickening out. 

 

He had to call his family via Skype. 

 

Talking with his family wasn't a big problem, he liked seeing their faces and telling them about everything that's been going on with him and his friends. The problem was lying to them about certain things or avoiding certain subjects, he hated doing that. His mom and dad never seemed to notice, his sister however, could see right through him. When he talked with her alone, she'd tease him to no end and try to get information out of him. Sure she did it out of love, but it's still annoying that even though he was 23, she still treated him like a child. Things only got worse once Minako was there. 

 

Sober Minako was fine. 

 

Drunken Minako was a danger.

 

Bracing himself, Yuuri pressed the call button and waited, listening as the soft rings echoed around the room. He had waited until Phichit was gone in order to do this, lord knows that his Thai friend would've let something slip, and he was trying to hide the fact that he was now married to some random Alpha from Las Vegas. If she found out, she'd fly over and be at his doorstep before he could even blink.  

 

After a couple more rings, the call was answered and he came face to face with his mother. “Hi mom,” he greeted, smiling softly at her. “You look nice, how are you?”

 

“Yuuri! Oh it's so good to see you!” She chirped eyes as bright as the stars. It made Yuuri's chest ache, he missed her so much that it still amazed him that he's been able stay so far from home for this long. “Oh and you're with Vicchan! Hello Vicchan, have you been a good boy?”

 

Hearing her voice Vicchan sat up, eyes filled with wonder as he stared at the screen. His tail wagged happily at the sight of Yuuri's mom. 

 

“Aw, I've missed you too Vicchan,” his mother cooed, her pudgy cheeks coloured a soft rose hue. “Anyways Yuuri, how have you been sweetie? Are the other kids treating you nicely? How are your little friends?”

 

“Everyone's doing fine mom,” he responded, before mumbling under his breath. “They're the ones who aren't married to a stranger...”

 

“What was that hon?” His mother asked, confusion crossing her face as she tilted her head to the side. 

 

Yuuri would no sooner die than tell his mother anything that would break her heart, such as her son sleeping with and marrying a stranger while pissed drunk in Sin City. “N-Nothing!” He stuttered, blush coating his cheeks. “A-Anyways! You're all dressed up today, are you going somewhere?” He asked, trying to distract her. 

 

Fortunately he succeeded, since his mother brightened up and nodded her head. She explained to him that his father's closest friend was having a party and invited them both. Yuuri couldn't help but smile, his mother deserved a night out with his father to spend time with friends, and he knew how much they worked to keep Yu-Topia up and running properly.  

 

“Is that Yuuri?”

 

Oh shit. 

 

“Mari! Come say hi to Yuuri!” His mother called, not noticing how Yuuri tensed. This was ridiculous, he was a grown man, he shouldn't be nervous about speaking to his elder sister. In fact, he wasn't, she couldn't see right through him like she could when they were kids. He was tough; he could lie to her with ease. 

 

“Hey there little bro, how's it going?”

 

He couldn't lie to her with ease.  

  

“H-Hi Mari, wh-where did mom go?” He stuttered, inwardly cursing at himself. His sister would pick up on that, and although she'll dismiss it at first as him being shy after all these years, sooner or later she'll start to suspect that he's hiding something.

 

She stared at him for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders and pointing a thumb behind her. “She said they had to leave now, but she and dad send their love,” she explained, smiling at a happily yipping Vicchan. “Hey Vicchan, miss you too buddy.” 

 

“Hopefully dad doesn't drink too much at the party,” Yuuri grumbled, fixing his glasses on his nose and heaving a sigh. “We all know how he gets.”  

 

Mari nodded in agreement, before staring at him straight in the eyes. “Right,” she began, glancing down at her nails. “Just like a certain someone we know, a certain son who gets the same way, maybe even worse.” She said it so casually, like it was nothing. But Yuuri knew what she was trying to imply. 

  

She knew he was up to something, that he was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what. 

 

But he refused to be weak!

 

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Yuuri let out a laugh, ignoring the way Vicchan turned to him, head tiled in concern. “Y-Yeah... I-It must be a heredity thing... W-Wish you’d gotten it...”

 

Mari didn't seem pleased with that answer, but instead of pushing it she just rolled her eyes and changed the subject. God must be on his side, he thought, she must be in an insanely good mood. “Whatever, so how was your birthday? Phichit was writing all about it on his social media accounts.” Yuuri tensed. “On Twitter he talked about a road trip,” Yuuri pursed his lips. “His snapchat has a lot of pictures of you guys travelling pretty far,” His hands gripped into tight fists. “And his facebook statuses are all about you guys getting ready to turn you into a party animal. Mom and dad haven't seen them yet, but they might since they have him as a friend on Facebook.”

 

God damn it Phichit. 

 

Yuuri knew his best friend would never do anything to hurt him or break his trust, but the man couldn't be trusted with any sort of device and access to the internet. He was addicted, so much so that they might have to sit him down and have an intervention. Of course the last one didn't end well, since Phichit was so over dramatic about it he literally went through withdrawal symptoms when they took his phone and laptop away. 

 

Honestly, it had only been two hours and he was just about ready to end himself. 

 

“So,” Mari began, snapping him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, Yuuri turned his attention to his sister and nodded, letting her know he was listening. “How was the trip? Was it fun?” 

 

“Yeah, it was fun,” Yuuri said with a nervous laugh, petting Vicchan to calm himself down. “We went to Las Vegas- P-PURELY PHICHIT'S IDEA! A-And we went... Sightseeing...” 

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Mari asked, eyebrow raised up high. She didn't ask fully, but Yuuri knew she was asking if he had fun without getting into trouble. The last time she'd heard about him going on a trip with Phichit and their friends, they were almost arrested, something about being at a crime scene with a dead body. Honestly, it was Phichit's fault; he wanted a 'selfie moment' with the body. 

 

“Y-Yeah it was... Something....” Yuuri wanted to end the conversation already, it was nerve wrecking sitting there and talking with his sister when he knew that she knew he was hiding something. “S-So, how's the Onsen?”  

 

“Yuuri,” she interrupted, using that tone that their mother used when serious. He was always scared of that tone, mostly because he rarely heard it, so when Mari used it against him, he became weak. He couldn't lie to her, and if she asked him anything in that tone he'd spill the beans about his virginity, the marriage, Vegas, and even the embarrassing night involving his pee, pregnancy tests and vomit. “What happened in Vegas?”

 

Yuuri flinched, he was done for. Inhaling a breath, thankful that at least his sister wouldn't gasp and faint like his parents would if he'd told them, he prepared to explain his horrid ways. He'll remember to steal Phichit's eyeliner afterwards to make him feel better, watching him panic and search the place like a squirrel is always uplifting. “Well, in Vegas we-”

 

He was interrupted by the sight of his sister suddenly being pushed aside, and a new face appearing, red cheeks, messy hair and all. 

 

“Yuuuuurrriiiii!” Minako whined, ignoring the curses Mari sent her and opting to send the raven haired male a glare. “Phichit posted pictures o-of you in Vegas... Why are you still single? What happened with Jacob?” She slurred, obviously drunk and angry with him. 

 

The Gods must be smiling down on him, since he was able to avoid his sister thanks to drunken Minako. 

 

Yay drunken Minako! As a future doctor he shouldn't be encouraging this...

 

With a bright smile, he shrugged his shoulders and tried to look as sad as possible. “Y-Yeah it didn't work out with Jacob... He kind of... Had a different idea on Omegas...” He flinched when he heard both his sister and Minako huffing, equally as disgusted. They knew that not all Alphas out there had the same mentality, and assumed that all Omegas wanted to live that housewife or househusband dream. Even though the laws have changed, and Omegas and Betas were free and allowed to do more than they used to, there were still some Alphas with that old mentality that they were superior to Betas and Omegas from back in the day. ''I-I'll just find someone on my own this time Mina-”

 

“I'm  _so_   _sooowwyyy_   _Yuuuriii!_ ” Minako whined, tears running down her cheeks. She looked genuinely sad that she couldn't hook up her boy Yuuri with a good looking man, but soon that sadness turned into rage. Her boy Yuuri deserved a good partner, not a piece of genuine dog shit, Yuuri had an ass blessed by the gods even if he didn't agree, and he needed to be worshiped. Minako knew this, people in Hasetsu knew this, and hell the whole of  _Japan_  knew this! Therefore, the perfect man needed to be found. “I'll find someone better! Someone sexier! Someone who doesn't have the penis the size of a baby carrot!”

 

Yuuri's cheeks were burning, he knew that Minako meant well but sometimes she was just too much. He wasn't really in the mood to meet someone new, he'd had enough of that in Vegas and all he ended up with was a husband whose name Yuuri couldn't even remember. “M-Minako san, i-it's alright I'm fine-”

 

“I'll make sure he's sexy, sexier than sex!” She screeched, before being pushed away from the screen by an annoyed Mari. This was a typical day for her, so used to taking care of a drunken Minako and having to sit down listening to her ramblings.  

 

Turning to Yuuri, she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. “We should get going, time differences and all.” 

 

“Yeah... You guys should be heading to bed, and my classes start soon soo...” He trailed off, gazing at his sister with a sad smile. He really did miss her; he even missed Minako's drunken rambles and her attempts to find him a good partner. He guessed that last part was his fault; he'd gotten drunk once as a teenager before moving to study abroad and complained to Minako about wanting to find someone. 

 

Was it still considered cheating if he didn't want to be married to some stranger from Vegas and wanted to start a relationship with someone else?

 

“You better get ready for school then Yuuri,” his sister grumbled, smiling at her little brother gently. Yuuri smiled back, his heart aching and already missing the way she used to tease him mercilessly. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, she interrupted him with a tight smile, one that sent a chill down his spine. “You should tell me  _all about your trip to Vegas_  later, okay? Good luck with your studies.” With that, the screen went black and Yuuri sat there both in confusion and in fear. 

 

His sister was ready to get him to talk any means necessary... 

 

Yuuri better ask Phichit for help, he wanted to avoid telling this to anyone. It's a secret he'll take to the grave even if he had to kill himself just seconds before spilling that he's married to some unknown Alpha. 

 

Was he being over dramatic?

 

Nope, nothing could compare to Phichit. If you wanted over dramatic, you should see how Phichit is when drama or gossip happens. He'll dance or whine or drape himself against any furniture depending on what he's hearing, be it good or bad news, about him or someone else. Phichit  _lives_  for his drama. 

 

Heaving a sigh, Yuuri closed his laptop and checked the time, realizing he only had a few minutes before his classes started. Getting up once he set a sleeping Vicchan aside, he was startled by the sound of something falling. Turning to see what it was, he was surprised to see the cheap ring just sitting on the floor. For something so cheap it was really pretty and shined well under the sunlight, sure Yuuri didn't wear it since it reminded him of his 'fun time' in Vegas, but he still kept it. 

 

He examined it for a moment, raising a brow when it sparkled in the light, before shrugging his shoulders and putting it into his side table drawer. 

 

He shouldn't lose it, it might come in handy someday like Emil had suggested. 

 

 

 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Phichit knew that Yuuri was tense and angry; he also knew that his friend was still upset about what happened in Vegas, that's why he tried to avoid the subject as much as he possibly could. 

 

If Yuuri kept thinking about it, kept bringing it up or talking about it, then he'd eventually start to panic and feel regret. If Phichit joked about it, if he tried to ignore it or pretend it never happened, then Yuuri wouldn't see it as all that bad. He'd get annoyed and try to give up on the topic, out of sight out of mind. 

 

Phichit felt horrible for what happened that night. He felt so irresponsible, not knowing where his best friend was and who he'd run off with, nearly having a heart attack when he woke up to the mess of their hotel room and not a single sight of Yuuri to be found. 

 

It was like the movie The Hangover, only less funny and more of everyone freaking the fuck out and getting ready to call the FBI. 

 

Seung Gil had them on speed dial for some strange reason, but they'd all been lucky that Yuuri had arrived to their hotel room before the Korean man could call and ask for assistance. That would have been a messy situation. 

 

Phichit didn't know what Seung Gil had up his sleeve, but he’d made a mental note not to royally piss him off. He liked his normal life as it was, thank you very much, he had a roommate and three beautiful hamsters to go home to and he didn't want his happy life to be ruined by whatever it was that the FBI did to innocent people.

 

A month may have passed since then, but the guilt still remained in Phichit, and he wanted to make things right. Out shopping on his own, the Thai boy tried his hardest to pick out a gift that Yuuri could use in his spare time. Was it a good idea to pick this gift in specific?

 

No. Would Yuuri throw it back in his face once he opened the gift?

 

Absolutely. Would it be hilarious nonetheless?

 

Definitely.  

 

As he browsed the small aisles trying to decide between two items, a store employee stood by his side with a big smile pointed at him. “Would you like some help sweetheart?” A Beta man in beautiful drag asked, snapping him out of his thoughts and looking like a queen, working that skirt like it was nothing. 

 

With a smile, Phichit shook his head but thanked the queen anyways. “No, I know what I'm looking for, but thank you my queen.” He thanked, ignoring the other customers who just raised a brow at him before continuing with their shameless shopping.  

 

The beautiful drag queen just smiled and turned to walk away, flipping her blond curls over her shoulder before strutting off to find another customer in need of help. Phichit couldn't help but nod at her in approval, pleased that he lived in an area so accepting and filled with confident people despite what everyone else thought. 

 

Ugh yes bitch, you fucking work it! 

 

Turning back to what he was looking at before, the raven haired Thai male continued to examine the item. The credit card he'd found still sat in his wallet, begging for him to use it and buy something hilarious for Yuuri. It was an apology gift, and as all apology gifts are, he needed to make sure it would lighten the mood and make Yuuri feel better.

 

Was it cruel? Yes.

 

Was it going to bite him in the ass in the near future? Yes.

 

Would he regret making this purchase?

 

He'll regret it as much as he regrets the creation of the internet.

 

Not at all.

 

With a shrug of his shoulders, the raven haired Thai male just grabbed the prettiest one he could find and turned to make his way towards the counter. He wanted to give his best friend only the very best, but it was sort of hard to do that when the store he was in didn't really sell the best of the best. Then again he  _did_  go to the cheapest one he could find while it was having a sale while he had some coupons.  

 

He's a dirt poor University student, can you blame him?

 

Checking his phone and responding to some of his messages, he made his way to the counter. The sweet mixture of vanilla and strawberry reached his nose as the Omega cashier took the item and rang it up, grabbing a bag and letting the Thai male know how much it cost. Hearing the price, Phichit lifted his eyes from his cell and was just about to pay when his locked eyes with  _it_. 

 

The perfect gift.

 

The perfect item for Yuuri.

 

Phichit fell in love with it at first sight, knowing deep inside of his heart that it was just right, it was  _the one_. Yuuri would absolutely love it, and Phichit had to get it no matter what the cost. “How much is that one?” He asked a little too eager, but can you blame him? The perfect apology gift was staring at him head on, sparkling from its display case up on the wall.   

 

With a raised brow, the Omega cashier turned to see what Phichit had been pointing at, before letting out a soft 'oh' in understanding. “That's our most popular product,” the cashier explained, smiling brightly at the Beta male. “It was made by Omegas, for Omegas, and it works  _wonders_. I have one at home actually, great for lonely nights.” Phichit nodded enthusiastically at the omega's every word, drinking it all in while his eyes stayed on the device. It was all clear to him now that _that_ was the gift he needed to get his hands on and give to Yuuri. 

 

The gift Gods have spoken, no need for anything else, he needed to blow his cash on this one specific item so help him  _Lord_. 

 

“I want it,” Phichit announced, his eyes practically sparkling. “Gimmie.” 

 

“Uh, sir?” The omega began, looking at Phichit warily. “You do know that this is an Omega made item... Right? I mean you can use it, but the feeling won't be the same, we have Beta made products in aisle-” 

 

“Oh no it's not for me,” Phichit quickly clairified, his smile not once wavering as he opened his wallet to take out his forty dollars to pay for it. “My best friend is an Omega, and he'll definitely love this, everyone I know knows that he needs the... Relaxation. So, how much?” 

 

Hesitating for a bit, the Omega nodded at Phichit, turning briefly to grab the item off of the shelf and placing it down before him with a polite smile on their face. “It  _was_  at seven hundred, but since we're having a sale today it's now at four hundred dollars.” 

 

Phichit felt his heart crack and shatter into a million pieces, his wallet was basically bleeding in his hands. 

 

 _'Shit,'_  he thought bitterly, glancing down at his wallet with a tight smile. _'I don't have enough... But this is the gift, I need it, but I don't have enough cash...'_  Glancing around the room, Phichit's eyes landed on the pretty drag queen from earlier. Drag Queens had cash, that's how they could afford to look as beautiful as goddesses... They could spare him some cash, he knew they were kind. Even if they weren't, he could borrow some cash from them. 

 

Wouldn't be the first time someone in the group got into a fight with a Drag Queen. Seung Gil was an expert on fighting them, something about hating the way they always sass him for his eyebrows. He liked them the way they are and Phichit thought they were cute, thank you very much. 

 

“Uh sir?” The omega cashier began, snapping Phicht out of his thoughts as he turned back to them. “Will that be cash or credit?” 

 

Credit... 

 

_'That's right-'_

 

“I have a credit card.” He responded slowly and calmly, his smile growing as he took out the credit card from one of the pockets within his wallet, feeling rather important since it was a Golden Card, one that only the rich held. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, the Omega gasping in surprise and watching as Phichit swiped the card and added the pin he remembered being taped to the back of the card when he'd first found it in his back pants pocket back in Vegas. The drag queen from the back was watching with her jaw to the floor, eyes sparkling and basically oozing with jealousy. Phichit wanted to bask in it, wanting to bathe in their jealousy and envy and just walk out with skin as smooth as silk. 

 

As the cashier gave him the receipt and bagged the item, Phichit noticed the name written on the card. Blinking in confusion, Phichit raised a brow as he read it multiple times in his head, trying to remember where he'd heard the name before. 

 

Victor Nikiforov. 

 

That sounded familiar... 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Phichit meant well, he was a bundle of joy that was always there for his friends when they needed him. He knew when they were feeling down and wanted nothing more than to cheer them up. Sure sometimes his method of cheering them up wasn't all that great, but unfortunately it worked even though it wouldn’t' have in most cases. Then again, this was Phichit Chulanont they were talking about. 

 

Yuuri knew he meant well, they all did, but Phichit had the worst sense of gifting than anyone else they knew. 

 

For Otabek's birthday, he went out and got him a book on Medicine in German, forgetting that Otabek wasn't German at all. Nor that he liked Medicine, he actually hated the subject. But Phichit thought that Otabek could use it, the book looked nice and Otabek looked like someone who studied German. 

 

As an apology to Seung Gil for breaking his phone, he went out and bought him a phone strap... Of a miniature cell phone. Phichit thought it looked adorable, and Seung Gil loved adorable things, right?

 

When Minami's grandfather died, Phichit went and got him a big cup of strawberry Yogurt. Minami is not only lactose intolerant, but allergic to Strawberries. Phichit told Minami that the yogurt was his favourite, and only ate it when it when he felt sad. 

 

Just this afternoon Phichit handed Emil a pocket knife as a gift after he had cut his finger with a knife at his part time job a week ago. Emil had liked the gift, especially since Phichit had been so eager to give it to him, stating that it was the one for him and it could be useful someday.

 

Phichit was kindhearted, full of love and a very cheerful person, but he could not buy you a gift for crap. Today he'd gone out of his way to pick something out for Yuuri, apologizing sincerely and wanting him to know that he really loved him and would never want what happened in Vegas to ever happen again. It did touch Yuuri's heart, it really did, and he had forgiven Phichit... 

 

But Yuuri wasn't going to be bitter about the apology gift he had received. 

 

I mean, anyone would be, who wanted a sparkling pink dildo as an apology gift? He didn't even know how to use it, not that he would. That would be stupid. And it was an Omega made dildo, one with all of the pleasure sensors and even a manual on how to use it better and in which position. He honestly wished he knew what went on in Phichit's mind and why he even thought this would be a good gift for Yuuri in the first place. 

 

Still, he couldn't stay mad at his friend forever, not when they had three hamsters and a dog together... 

 

Heaving a sigh, Yuuri stood by a tree in front of the university, glancing down at the time on his lock screen. He had half an hour before he had to get to work, but he'd promised to wait for Phichit after class, especially since that text he had sent was alarming. 

 

Phichit rarely ever made spelling mistakes or used massive text talk; something must have frightened that child for him to text gibberish.

 

Waiting there for what felt like years, Yuuri grumbled and was about to send Phichit a text, cursing his name for making him wait out in the winter cold for so long, until he heard his name being called out. Lifting his head, he watched as his Thai friend ran like the devil was on his heels, his other friends following closely behind him with dangerous expressions on their faces.  

 

Seung Gil looked like the Grudge herself, at the ready to rip Phichit to shreds with little to no remorse, while Minami ran at Phichit with wide eyes and teeth bared like an angry Chihuahua. Emil looked like a lunatic, face twisted into a scowl with his arms out, hair a mess and making grabbing gestures towards Phichit. But the most disturbing one out of all of them was Otabek, sweet and protective child jumping Otabek. 

 

The child hopper looked like a mass murderer with a blank expression on his face, his aura and pheromones were oozing out of him, letting everyone know that he was pissed and at the ready to destroy whoever got in his way. Normally someone would be livid while spreading these types of pheromones, but Otabek's face was completely blank, looking calm while running after Phichit at high speeds. It was absolutely terrifying. 

 

Yuuri knew he wasn't their target, he shouldn't feel scared at the sight of them or anything. But with their scent and their expressions, his instincts screamed at him as though he  _were_  the target. His instincts wanted him to whimper and submit, to surrender and save himself from anything can happen with them, especially since Emil and Otabek were Alphas. He wanted to run, but he was rooted into place, unable to move a muscle as he watched the others head straight for him. Fortunately for him, Phichit was a quick thinker and grabbed Yuuri by the arm, forcing him to run as though their lives depended on it. 

 

“Run bitch run!” Phichit screeched, not once stopping as he made so many twists and turns, trying to avoid getting caught or bumping into anyone on campus. “Don't look back, just run! Run if you want to live!”  

 

“Oh my GOD Phichit!” Yuuri cried running and pushing his legs as much as he could. “What did you do?!” Never has he ever been so grateful for his stamina in all of his life, he really was glad he continued to do his ballet when he had the time, who knew it would all come in handy someday.  

 

“I didn't do anything I swear!” Phichit exclaimed, making a quick turn and hiding them in an alleyway. Before Yuuri could even question him, Phichit pushed him behind a dumpster and stood next to him, making sure they were well hidden before whispering. “They started coming after me once my classes ended, they're after my baby Yuuri, and they’re after my poor baby.” 

 

Yuuri could hear the sound of multiple shoes running around, nearing the alleyway before rushing off into the opposite direction. “Your... Baby? Your hamsters are at home Phichit.” Yuuri whispered, rolling his eyes at his friend. 

 

Phichit waited until they were in silence, not a single shoe could be heard, letting them know they were in the clear, before turning to his friend with a panicked expression.

 

“My PHONE Yuuri, they want my PHONE!” Taking a step closer, he placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, pushing him until his back met the dirty alley wall. “My precious children are at home, if they'd threatened them then you know I wouldn't be running. They'd  _never_  harm my children, but they  _would_  break my phone to bits with no hesitation!”

 

“Well then what did you do to make them want to take your phone?” Yuuri asked, trying to wiggle free from his friend's grasp only to be surprised by the show of strength. Phichit was by no means a fighter nor someone who showed the same amount of strength an angry Seung Gil could, so this was surprising.  

 

Seriously though, Seung Gil could pick up a car and fling it across the parking lot if you so much as piss him off.

 

“I didn't do anything... Anything bad at least...” Phichit mumbled, finally letting go of his friend and taking a couple of steps back. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow at the sight of Yuuri, who was sending him a blank stare. He knew what that stare was, it was the 'I don't believe you' stare, and it was hard to lie to him when he did that. No one could lie to Yuuri, not even Seung Gil or Otabek and they were practically the Mom and Dad duo of the group. Heaving a sigh knowing that this was a battle he'd lose, Phichit nodded and told him the real reason.

 

“Okay so, maybe I posted some of the pictures with them online...”

 

“Phichit!”

 

“I know I know I'm sorry! I'm a bad bad Beta that needs to be spanked,” he whined, crocodile tears in his eyes as he stared at his friend. ''But I swear they weren't that bad! I even made sure to caption them differently!”

 

“Give me  _one_  good reason why I shouldn't call Seung Gil over here right now, or worse, Otabek!” Yuuri scolded, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing out his cheeks. As much as he wanted to be intimidating, he knew he was anything but, considering that all of his friends poked at his cheeks and commented that he looked like an annoyed child instead. Yuuri wasn't even mad, he was just annoyed, and this only lessened the panic within Phichit. “Some of the pictures you took of me weren't even all that flattering...” 

 

“They were the good ones though!” Phichit protested, whipping out his phone and putting on his instagram, before shoving it into his best friend's face. “Look! They're the good ones! I even got your cute side Yuuri, people think you're an adorable little thing! Which, by the way, you are.”

 

Taking the phone from Phichit's hand, Yuuri examined each picture thoroughly. True to his word, there were no bad pictures. A majority of them were before pictures of the whole pregnancy incident that shall not be mentioned. The later pictures of the aftermath were of Emil getting out of the shower in one of Yuuri's old shorts that barely fit him, Minami stuffing his face with Doritos, Seung Gil in a corner with a look that said he's contemplating jumping off the balcony and Otabek dumping apple juice down the drain with a disgusted expression on his face. 

 

The few pictures of Yuuri? They were mostly of him wrapped up in a blanket and holding onto Vicchan for dear life. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri returned the phone and shook his head. Phichit was always causing some sort of trouble, then again he himself was accident prone and had a tendency to cause trouble for his friends so he shouldn’t be one to talk. “Huh... I guess you really didn't do anything wrong this time.” 

 

“Yuuri how could you,” Phichit gasped, looking scandalized. “But yeah I'm innocent! I don't want to deal with them, so please help me.” 

 

Yuuri raised a brow at his friend; Phichit didn't have to go to work until later that night, so how was Yuuri supposed to help him out if he himself had work? Phichit must have taken in his questioning expression, before explaining. “Let me just hang out at work with you, I have a disguise ready and everything so I'll keep myself busy. Your job has free wifi and I can keep buying something to eat and drink while I'm there. You get a paying customer, and I get to be safe from Seung Gil and the other's wrath.”

 

“You don't have the money for Starbucks coffee...” Yuuri mumbled slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his friend. Lately Phichit's been able to afford a couple of things he normally wouldn't be able to afford, throwing cash left and right. Minami had suggested a sugar daddy at one point when Yuuri brought up his suspicion with the others, but that was quickly dismissed when Phichit complained about being asked out by an older guy. 

 

“You'd be surprised, I have some cash... Saved up... To afford your disgustingly overpriced coffee even though coffee from local cafes are much cheaper and all the more enjoyable,” Phichit quickly responded, acting as though he wanted to push the money suspicion out of Yuuri's mind. “Please Yuuri-One-Kanobi, you're my only hope.” 

 

“Did... You just use a star wars reference?” Yuuri asked, letting out a scoff. “Phichit, you don't even know  _shit_  about Star Wars, you've never watched it in your life.” 

 

“You haven't either yet you know the popular quotes and memes,” Phichit shot back, before moving to hook his arm to his friend's and dragging him out of the alleyway. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, he'd stake out the front of the shop if he needed to. “Let's go, I promise to be good and stay out of your way. Besides, I'll be on Tumblr the entire time.”

 

As much as Yuuri wanted to tell Phichit to just go home, he knew it was pointless. With a sigh, the raven haired male allowed his Thai friend to drag him all the way to his workplace, who knows, maybe it'll be fun. 

 

And maybe he'll get to see where Phichit was getting all that cash from; it could help with the rent payment coming up. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Starbucks and their overpriced coffee was still a pretty good place to go to when you need some sort of quiet or comfort in order to do your work or hang out for a couple of hours. If Yuuri wasn't working, he'd have sat at the back, ordered some tea and maybe read a book or something. There's just something about coffee shops that gave him that urge to read or write, even though he himself wasn't a writer. 

 

English Literature was never his strongest subject in school...  

 

“Caramel Mochiato for Samuel Moon?” Yuuri called out, smiling when a teen walked up to take the sugary drink. “Thank you, please come again!” He called out, receiving only a grunt in return. A tired sigh escaped his lips, pleased that the rush of all those teenagers was now long gone, and things were finally calm. Turning to the back of the room, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight of his friend.  

 

 Phichit wasn't joking about that disguise. 

 

Wearing nothing but a fake mustache and some dark sunglasses with a sombrero, he sat at the far back, laptop opened to Tumblr with a half eaten muffin and forgotten frappachino to the side. He was too absorbed in his blogging to pay attention to the weird stares he was receiving, reblogging and snickering to himself. Most likely going through some memes, finally getting into them even though they were already pretty old. 

 

Seeing that he'd be out of the way, Yuuri walked towards the cash register and wiped down the area. He didn't really have to, but he liked to have it clean while he was there, it also helped him receive tips from regulars that also liked the clean area. As he finished up, he noticed a rather nervous man, an Alpha from the way his pheromones surrounded him. 

 

This unnerved Yuuri at first since he wasn't used to Alphas outright throwing their scents out there, but with a few short breaths he regained his composure and readied himself to take the customer's order. He knew and understood that there were some Alphas out there that had trouble controlling their scents, and although it did make him feel nervous sometimes, he was able to ignore them well enough. This happened mostly in newly presented Alphas and teenagers going through puberty, it was natural so there was nothing to worry about. 

 

“Hello sir, what can I get for you?” He asked, waiting patiently for the man to speak. He stays silent, just staring intensely at Yuuri. Beginning to feel rather vulnerable, Yuuri glanced around for help. So far no one's noticed, no one but Phichit, who had his whole body facing his laptop, but his head turned towards the alpha. 

 

Phichit was pretty overprotective, much like the rest of their friends, the only problem with him was that he had a tendency to be loud and actually cause a scene without hesitation. Had it been Emil, he'd talk with the alpha with a smile, Seung Gil would glare until the man left, Minami would try to threaten him, but shake uncontrollably like a chihuahua. And Otabek? He'd ask the man to leave with that indifferent expression on his face, this would work 99.9 percent of the time. 

 

Yuuri shook his head at Phichit when the Beta male slowly began to stand, letting him know that it wouldn't be smart to start an argument, not right now at least. The man noticed that Yuuri wasn't paying attention to him, and with a quick glance over his shoulder, he straightened and cleared his throat. “Tea please, mints. Two sugars one cream.” Yuuri didn't hesitate to start with his order, wanting nothing more than to get rid of him. 

 

He worked quickly, making the tea and trying hard not to show how nervous he was, feeling his eyes burning holes into the back of his head as he worked. It wasn't the first time this has happened, a lot of Betas and Alphas stood and watched him, but they normally did it with intrigue since there weren't many Japanese Omegas within the country. But this was different. The man looked at him with an almost predatory expression, wanting something from Yuuri and not even realizing that he was making the omega feel uncomfortable. 

 

“N-Name, sir?” Yuuri asked, grabbing a pen and turning to the man with a cup in hand. 

 

The man stood there in silence, eyes roaming Yuuri with a conflicted expression crossing his face. He was slowly leaning in towards Yuuri, looking almost as though he wanted something more until the sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to tense. 

 

“What do you think you're doing?”

 

Never in his life has Yuuri ever been grateful for Phichit's sass and booming voice. 

 

Turning, the man watched as Phichit stood there, sombrero tilting slightly, too big for his small head and mustache peeling off slowly. It would've been comedic if Phichit didn't look like he was just about ready to rip this man's legs off. “Get out of here Muchacho, you're scaring the Barista.” He hissed, not once taking his eyes off of the alpha before him. 

 

The man hesitated for a moment, before grunting out his name. “Wade.” Yuuri quickly scribbled it on the cup and poured the tea in, adding in everything before placing the cup down and spouting out the price. As the man paid, Phichit stood watch, not once moving his gaze away from the man, making sure he didn't lay a hand on his friend. If he had to beat the man down with his sombrero, he'd do it, he didn't care that it belonged to Minami who had bought it while on vacation in Mexico.  

 

Taking his tea, the alpha spared Yuuri one last glance, before turning to walk away, having a mini stare down with Phichit before heading out of the Starbucks. Once out of sight, Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief, placing a hand over his chest to calm his beating heart. “God, I hate it when Alphas act like that...” He mumbled, hating that he was still sort of weak to alpha pheromones. 

 

“Tell me about it,” Phichit huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now that your husband's scent is wearing off, every alpha that crosses your path wants a piece of you. Like, damn Yuuri, calm your sweet ass down.” 

 

“Wha- Phichit I don't need to calm my sweet ass down, they just need to stop assuming I have a mate or boyfriend or whatever,” Yuuri grumbed, before turning his full attention to his friend. ''Thanks for saving me though, he was creeping me out.” 

 

“I know right?” Phichit agreed, shaking his head. “He was slowly leaning in closer; I was just about to beat him up Mexico style!” 

 

“Phichit you're not from Mexico, you're from Thailand.” Yuuri deadpanned. 

 

Phichit let out a soft laugh, shrugging his shoulders at his friend as though he didn't understand the logic in what he said or didn't care. “Yuuri, mi amigo, I have no idea what you're talking about,” He laughed. “I am not from this Thailand, I am from Mexico! Home of all things spicy and Mexican and the Catrina!” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Yuuri tested, crossing his arms over his chest. “What's your name and where in Mexico do you live? I swear to God if you say Mexico city Phichit I'll-”

 

“Phichit? No no no my friend, I am not Phichit,” He interrupted, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest with pride. “I am Manuel Ricardo Juanito Del Las Heras, and I hail from the greatest parts of Chihuahua, where we eat danger for breakfast.” 

 

Yuuri would've been surprised, if he wasn't so used to Phichit being an absolute drama queen. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever meet someone who could top his friend, up the drama levels and just be overall extra about everything. With a chuckle, Yuuri shook his head and smiled at his best friend. “Okay then, what do you want to drink this time, Mr. Del Las Heras?”

  

“Manuel requires your finest Frapping-Chinos de Chocolate, por favour!” Phichit announced, causing some of the other customers to turn to him with a raised brow, their eyes going from his sombrero to the mustache that was peeling off of his face. Rolling his eyes, Yuuri took his order and began the preparations, making sure to write down Phichit's 'name' onto the cup.

 

He hadn't served him before so he had no idea where the Thai Beta friend was getting the money to pay for all of this. “There, that'll be-” 

 

“It's cool; Manuel has paid for it with his credit card.” Phichit interrupted, pulling his credit card from the small machine and punching in the 4 digit pin. Yuuri felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of the gold plastic, knowing that it was impossible for Phichit of all people to own that. Sure he'd seen it before when Phichit had used it to pay for all those pregnancy tests and snacks, but he was panicking and wasn't in his right mind at that time to pay much attention to it. 

 

And this time, he noticed the name. 

 

“Phichit what the hell!” Yuuri hissed, reaching out to snatch the credit card from his friend's hand. Examining it, he noticed that it had a couple of scratches here and there, followed by some dents in the edges due to frequent use. He doubted this belonged to anyone Phichit knew, no one was stupid enough to let Phichit borrow their credit card, and Phichit wasn't too keen on having a sugar daddy. So that would mean-

 

“Phichit! I can't  _believe_  you're stealing from someone!” Yuuri whispered harshly, glancing around and hoping that no one had heard him. “You could be sent to jail! If they find you, then who'll take care of your hamsters? You can't exactly take hamsters to a visitation room Phichit!”

 

“Manuel feels nothing!” Phichit exclaimed, looking rather confident and not in the least bit worried that he'll be caught. “And Manuel thinks his friend should stop worrying.”

 

“Well Manuel should really think of the consequences before he gets thrown in prison!” Yuuri sometimes wondered if being friends with Phichit was worth all of this trouble. How can he seriously not care about jail time?

 

“Manuel thinks his friend is over exaggerating.” Phichit chuckled. 

 

Yuuri let out an annoyed groan. “Manuel should know that he can't do this! It's illegal!”

 

Phichit just huffed and shook his head at his friend. “Manuel  _can_  Yuuri, its mexiCAN not MexiCan't.”

 

“Manuel- I mean Phichit- I mean- Ugh! Fine, you do whatever you want, I'm done.” Yuuri groaned, handing Phichit his frappachino and huffing, right as his coworkers returned from their break at the back. Knowing that he'd won; Phichit took the receipt and snatched the sweet drink from his friend's hands. He let out a loud 'Yeehaw' and danced his way towards his seat, sashaying his hips with each step he took. 

  

Although he was still angry at Phichit for the credit card ordeal, he couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips at the sight. “Mexicans don't say 'Yeehaw' Manuel.” Yuuri mocked, letting out a chuckle when Phichit just flipped him off. 

 

“Manuel has no idea what you're talking about! No hablas english!” 

 

Yuuri raised an amused brow at his friend. “Isn't it No Hablo ingles?” 

 

“Manuel is not amused, I am the Mexican here, and you’re the sexy Japanese Barista.” Phichit grumbled in mock annoyance. “You do you, Manuel will do Manuel.” 

 

Yuuri's coworkers were confused at the sight of their normally quiet and timid friend laughing, they didn't know who the weird guy in the sombrero was but he must be pretty special to make their quiet Yuuri laugh that loudly. 

 

His mood was instantly lifted, and he'd forgotten all about that creepy alpha from earlier, who had entered the Starbucks quietly and was now taking quick glances at him from his hidden place at the back. His eyes never left Yuuri's, making sure Phichit didn't spot him. 

 

He wanted to speak to the Omega without being interrupted.  

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

A normal day at work normally lasted hours on end without much going on, customers entered and ordered, ate and stayed for a while, then left. Time would go on forever, and Yuuri had to wait around until it ended.  

 

But with Phichit was there, time seemed to speed by.  

 

He had surprisingly behaved himself, only speaking when coming to the front to make an order with his  _credit_   _card_ , or when Yuuri was on break. 

 

Many alphas started to stare at him, even more so than before. Phichit and many of Yuuri's coworkers would stand beside him, making it known that he was never alone. It was frustrating, having them stare and try to get as much information out of him as they could. His manager was even getting annoyed, and eventually had allowed Yuuri to head home early to avoid any more uncomfortable and unwanted staring. 

 

“I think it's because the alpha scent on you is wearing off.” Phichit suggested, as the two of them made their way down the streets towards their shared apartment. “He smelled like a strong alpha, top of the top you know? And you're pretty cute Yuuri, so it's not all that surprising that those alphas are interested in you now that his scent is slowly disappearing.”

  

“Uh Phichit? Have you seen me?” Yuuri asked with a raised brow, using his hands to gesture at his body. “I'm not exactly 'beautiful' or 'cute' or anything... I'm sure they're just being creepy. Maybe they don't meet a lot of Omegas?”

 

Phichit groaned and slapped his forehead, he knew that Yuuri had self esteem issues, he didn't see how amazing he was inside and out like so many others did, and as much as Phichit loved him, he wanted to just slap him over and over again until his cheeks were red and sore.  _'That sounded weird.'_  Phichit thought, before shaking his head. “Yuuri, one of these days you're going to have to admit that you're cute as hell, and that everyone out there wants to tap that ass.” 

 

A blush coated Yuuri's cheeks, causing him to punch Phichit's arm weakly while the other laughed at his reaction. “Shut up, you and I both know that's not going to happen.”

 

“Yuuri, you're hot,” Phichit deadpanned, not caring that Yuuri's face was slowly boiling red as a cherry. “You're adorable when you're like this, and you're sexy as all hell when you're drunk, and I would definitely tap that without hesitation if you asked me to, but I won't since I have someone I like and that would be a weird and awkward morning for the two of us.”

 

Yuuri wanted to protest, wanted to tell his friend that he was wrong and might need to get his eyes checked, but nothing came out. Instead, he turned to continue walking to their four story apartment and grumbled under his breath. Phichit laughed behind him, following him closely as they entered the apartment lobby. Rather than take the elevator, they decided to head straight for the stairs. 

 

Lord knows Phichit needed the exercise after eating all those muffins.  

 

He was a muffin freak. 

 

“Hey can we have mac and cheese for dinner?” Phichit panted, walking down the halls towards their apartment door, watching as Yuuri pulled out his keys and was ready to open their front door. He hated that Yuuri had more stamina than he did, then again he wasn't the one that would be working with kids so he didn't really need all of that energy. 

 

“Sure, I'm too lazy to cook and I'm up for something easy and fast.” Yuuri responded, before scrunching up his face in confusion. He jangled the keys in his hands and tried to pull the door open, failing. Vicchan whined on the other side, scratching the door and wanting his owner to enter. He must've felt Yuuri's slight distress and annoyance, since Yuuri grunted and tried to stuff the key into the keyhole. 

 

“What's wrong?” Phichit asked, furrowing his brows when he noticed Yuuri's irritated expression and soft curses. 

 

Heaving a sigh he finally gave up and slumped his shoulders, he knew why his key didn't fit and why he couldn't open the door. “I can't fit the key,” he explained, turning to Phcihit with a small frown. “The landlord must've changed the wrong locks...” Their landlord was a young, 24 year old woman who was rather air headed and had a tendency to mess up a majority of the time, but because she was so kind and giving, the residents that lived there forgave her. 

 

Phichit stared at his raven haired friend for a moment, before nodding in understanding and turning to make his way down the hall and to the stairs. This wasn't the first time she's gotten the locks changed on the wrong door, but it  _was_  the first time it's happened to  _them_. She was always up late so they can go see her and hopefully get the new keys to the apartment door without making her cry. “Let's make this quick, Manuel wants to eat and doesn't trust Vicchan alone for long, I left my backpack open with my essays and homework on my bed and he'll get bored with his chew toys eventually.” 

 

“Vicchan won't go through your things.” Yuuri tried to defend, his dog was tiny and fluffy and beautiful, and he’d never do something like destroy Phichit's things. He knows his dog doesn't do things unless provoked, and he'll never admit to dangling and playing fetch with Phichit's eyeliner. 

 

“Lies! Nothing but lies escapes your lips!” Phichit exclaimed, as they made it to the first floor and right up to the landlord's door. Sure enough they could hear her muffled music playing from her door. With a clear knock, they waited patiently and listened as the music was turned down, followed by soft footsteps. In seconds the door opened and out popped the head of their kind landlord. 

 

“YuurI! Phichit! How are you guys?” She greeted, opening the door wider and sending them a bright smile. “Is everything alright?” 

 

Phichit gave a short wave and smiled at her. “Hey Anne, listen there's been a mistake,” he began, knowing that it was better if he were talking, Yuuri would probably beat around the bush and try everything in his power not to hurt her feelings. "Our keys won’t fit in the lock; did you have them changed for any specific reason?” 

 

She looked confused for a second, before letting out a gasp. "I was supposed to have the locks changed for 503... Did I do it again?" She asked softly, glancing down at her shoes with a sad expression.  

 

"It's alright Anne!" Yuuri quickly jumped in, sending her the best smile he could muster. "I-It's a mistake everyone makes, i-if you give us the keys so that we can-"

 

"Oh my brother has the keys, they haven't been made yet and since no one is moving into 503, I thought it'd be fine since he's the locksmith...'' She murmured, feeling worse at the sight of their shocked faces. "I'm so, so sorry-"

 

“It's alright! I'm sure we can wait a day or two..." Phichit exclaimed, before turning to Yuuri. “The guys will-"

 

"The guys will let  _me_  stay with them but aren't they after you and your cell phone?" The raven haired Omega asked, eyebrow raised. "I thought  _Manuel_  knew about it."

 

"Manuel?" Anne asked with a confused expression, only to have Yuuri shrug his shoulders at her, there was no way in hell he'd be explaining to the Beta the whole Manuel ordeal, that'd be embarrassing. 

 

"Th-then we can stay at a hotel-"

 

"Phichit, my wallet doesn't have enough cash for a hotel," Yuuri interrupted once more, before heaving a sigh. "And I refuse to let you use 'your credit card' more than you already have." Phichit tried to come up with something, anything at all but he knew it was all futile. In the end he heaved a sigh and was just about to give up until, Yuuri muttered those dreaded words. 

 

"The worst thing is that I haven't let Vicchan out to use the bathroom since this morning..."

 

"Nope!" The Thai male exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air before turning to walk out of the building. Yuuri and Anne exchanged a quick look of confusion, before following right behind him, hearing him mutter under his breath. “Nope, nope, nope, nope, bags of nope.” They all walked out and the other two watched as Phichit neared a wall closest to their balcony, thanking the Gods they'd gotten an apartment with a balcony facing the front of the building. 

 

"Phichit..." Yuuri asked slowly. "What are you doing?"

                                                         

Ignoring his question, the Beta male huffed and placed his hands on the wall, somehow grabbing a hold of one of the bricks and pushing himself up. Little by little he groped around until he found the places he was looking for, and began to climb. Yuuri knew Phichit to be crazy, but this was too much, was he really scaling the building to get to their apartment? Then again he understood, he'd have done the same if his homework and thesis was left unattended with Phichit's paper-eating hamsters. "Yuuri, did you leave the balcony door open?" He asked, grunting as he tried to push himself up, cursing himself for having little upper body strength. 

 

"Phichit you're going to fall from there," Yuuri warned, before heaving a sigh. “At least try not to-"

 

_Slip!_

 

**Thud!**

 

"Oh my gosh Phichit, are you okay!?" Anne asked, rushing to his side with a worried expression on her face. Phichit, fortunately, didn't get too far when he fell so the injury was minor, just a scratch or two on his palms. Without another word and determination lighting his eyes, he stood and tried to climb once again. 

 

His backpack with his essay was on his bed, and Vicchan was a little shit that liked to piss on his bed for some reason, there was no time to waste. 

 

Yuuri stood there and watched with a blank expression on his face as Phichit climbed higher and higher, actually making it past the second floor balcony.  _'Wow, this place seriously needs to fix up those old bricks.'_  He thought to himself, before turning to head back inside. 

 

Anne turned her gaze away from Phichit to Yuuri, eyebrow raised in confusion at the raven haired male. "Yuuri where are you going" She asked, jumping slightly when he turned his head sharply to glance at her from over his shoulder. He didn't look the least bit concerned at the sight of his Thai friend scaling the building like the first Spiderman.

 

"I'll be waiting outside of our apartment door," with that, he turned and continued on his way. "If he falls, call me before calling the ambulance, I need to tell him what a bad idea it was before he goes to the hospital." 

 

"You say that now but when it happens, you're a sobbing mess." Phichit grunted, pulling himself up and trying not to lose his footing. 

 

"Shut up Phichit, you don't know me." Yuuri sassed, snapping his fingers before disappearing into the building and out of sight. 

 

Anne looked between the two, confused and concerned with the two not really knowing what to do. From the looks of it, they were pretty used to strange situations, but was it really okay to let them do what they wanted? What if Phichit lost his footing? What if he fell? What if he cracked his skull open on the pavement and it was all because she didn't change the right lock on the door? She should call the police, that way everything will be fine and Phichit will live and- 

 

"Made it!" Phichit exclaimed, letting out a loud scream in victory. He laughed and stretched his arms and legs, feeling proud of himself for getting up there and knowing he'll be feeling the ache in his arms tomorrow. Take that middle school teacher who never let him finish the rock climb, he just scaled a building complex up to the fourth floor. Making his way towards the balcony door, he smiled and opened the screen door, before placing his hand on the doorknob and-

 

 _Click_!

 

Somewhere out there a God sat upon a cloud and laughed down at Phichit, for the moment he placed his hand upon that doorknob and tried to pull it open, he'd somehow locked it. From the other side he could hear Vicchan barking and whimpering. Taking in a deep breath, the Thai male let out a loud screech in annoyance, his fucking homework was in danger. Quickly calming himself down a little, he turned to glance down at Anne from the balcony, as though he didn't just scream at the top of his lungs like he had lost his lover. "Anne, can you maybe call the firefighters for me please?" He asked kindly, leaning casually against the railing. 

 

"Okay..." Anne agreed, pulling out her cellphone and getting ready to dial, sending Phichit an uncertain expression. "Um... What should I tell them?" 

 

A hum escaped the Thai male, before he smiled down at her with a look of desperation in his eyes. "Tell them to get here as soon as they can," He requested, whirling around to kick the balcony door with all of his might, as though it were the dirty skank that had slept with his old boyfriend FUCK YOU CASSANDRA YOU BETA WHORE. "Tell them to get here before I  _ **BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN AND SET FIRE TO THE BUILDING!**_ " 

 

"OH MY GOSH PHICHIT NO!"

 

Yuuri later had to explain to their friends that night why he needed to bail Phichit out of jail for property damage and burglary charges, but he refused to tell them  _how_  he'd paid for it all.

 

God damn 'Manuel' and his 'borrowed' credit card.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit being unable to buy good gifts for his friends and family is what I live for. Everyone has this Phichit that is cool and trendy AF because he knows about the latest of the latest, but I like to think that he's not completely flawless and he can't buy a gift for crap.
> 
> I made a tumblr for this occasion! [I may or may not have stolen the idea from Chibi-Foxx] I'm known as Yamib-TechnicallyHusbands on Tumblr. 
> 
> Link - https://yamib-technicallyhusbands.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave me a lot of asks, show me love, I will shrivel up and die without it.


	3. Credit or Debit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone, chapter 3 was supposed to be out already but somehow it was replaced by chapter 2, I don't understand how it happened but it did. Also, on another note, I have no idea how credit cards or debit cards work in other countries... 
> 
> I'm ASSUMING they work like they do in Canada? I have CIBC so I don't know, I don't really use my credit card and I've only ever used my debit card ONCE to pay for my school books and registration fee. If you see a problem, don't hesitate to let me know.

The worst way to start off your day was to wake up with a pile of clothes on top of you, the front of your pants soaking wet and an ache coming from both your back and head. 

 

 

Victor had little to no memory of what had happened the night prior, but with the bitter aftertaste of alcohol in his mouth and the beer bottles and cans surrounding him, he got a pretty good idea. He may not know the full details of everything, but one thing was for sure- 

 

 

It was most likely Chris's idea. 

 

 

With a groan, he sat up and let out a soft hiss when his head began to pound. How much did he have to drink and how long did the party go on for? How many people had been invited? Who brought the alcohol and why did he feel as though he had someone he needed to punch for ruining his dress pants with cheap convenience store beer? If it had been expensive wine or anything else, maybe he would have forgiven them, but this was beer and those pants weren't cheap. 

 

 

Also, why was he wearing a pink lacy bra over his crumpled and stained light blue button up?

 

 

Why did it fit and give his pecks that extra boost to look even more fabulous than they already were?  

 

 

Ignoring that last question, Victor sat up and tried to make his way towards the kitchen. He nearly tripped over the mountain of clothes, realizing later that he was in his room and had been sleeping on his dirty laundry and had been using his underwear as a pillow. Glancing up he saw Leo and Chris passed out drunk on his bed, Chris's head resting and drooling all over Victor's pillow with Leo sleeping with his upper body to the floor while his lower body laid on the bed. 

 

 

Shaking his head at them, Victor made his way out of his bedroom, down the hall and into his living room. Upon entering, he couldn't help but shake his head at the sight. His house was a mess, beer cans and bottles, food and clothes thrown around as though a tornado had passed by. Or if Yuri threw a temper tantrum over Victor talking about his lost husband. Glancing around to take in the sight of his once beautiful home, he saw the very same thing he saw back in his hotel room on his trip to Las Vegas. 

 

 

He could see his gang of friends spread out in a different areas of his living room. 

 

 

Mila was sleeping on his dining room table, spread out and snoring loudly with drool on the side of her face, empty bottle of beer clenched tightly in her left hand. 

 

 

Georgie was curled up in a corner on his couch, whimpering and cuddling one of Makkachin's chew toys as though it were his long, lost child. 

 

 

Sara was on the other side of the couch, somehow comfortable sleeping with her legs propped up on the back of said couch and her head hanging off the side. How the blood hadn't rushed to her head was a mystery, maybe she didn't even need water or aspirin to get rid of her inevitable hangover. 

 

 

Shaking his head at them with the thought of taking their pictures later, Victor turned and made his way into the kitchen. Normally he'd have taken a picture of them and posted them online, but he wasn't in the mood to nor did he find it all that hilarious. What he did find hilarious was the sight of his younger step brother, Yurio. 

 

 

Victor nearly tripped over himself when he spotted the blond curled up into a ball like a sleeping kitten on top of his kitchen island, three cans of beers surrounding him as he snored softly. He looked so cute, almost as though he'd reverted back to his baby days where he loved Victor more than anything and didn't call him a slut with silver hair. 

 

 

Victor then remembered that Mila and Sara had brought the alcohol to his place, and even though Yurio was almost eighteen, he was still too young to be drinking. But of course the rebellious kitten had swiped a few cans and tried to drown them, no doubt being the first to fall asleep out of all of them. As disappointed as Victor was, he couldn't help but whip out his cell phone to take a quick picture. 

 

 

Hopefully the embarrassment will teach his little brother to watch what he's drinking next time. 

 

 

Quickly saving the picture before Yurio found out it had been taken, Victor made his way over to the sink, quietly stepping over Makkachin in order to get himself a glass of water and get rid of his headache. As he drank his eyes danced around the room, inwardly sighing knowing that his poor maid will have to clean up after all of them. 

 

 

This while purpose of the party was to make Victor forget and return to how he used to be, but the plan, of course, had failed. He couldn't forget, didn't _want_ to forget, but everyone thought otherwise, especially Yurio. 

 

 

Chugging down his glass of water, he wasn't all that surprised when Chris came stumbling into the living room, looking like a hot mess. “Morning Chris,” Victor greeted weakly, pouring himself another glass of water. “You look fabulous.” 

 

 

“I _feel_ fabulous,” the blond Alpha grumbled sarcastically, taking a look around with a pleased expression on his face. His parties, as always, were wild and left an impression. “I see Yurio decided to join in on the fun.”

 

 

Victor frowned. “He never listens, he should know he can't drink any alcohol at all.” 

 

 

“Why Victor look at you, being a mature and responsible adult,” Chris gasped, before shaking his head. “Even though you started drinking at 16, ah the good old days, when the two of us would spend your rut together-” Chris cut himself off to let out a laugh when his silver haired friend flipped him off with his left hand, while practically flaunting his wedding ring around at the same time. 

 

 

“I'm a whole new person now, I'm in love and married to the sexiest man alive!” Victor announced, practically swooning at the memory of the Omega that had danced and stolen his heart that one night in Vegas. 

 

 

“But Victor! I'm not married to you!” The Alpha gasped, chuckling and accepting the glass of water his friend handed to him. Chris is one of the few people that was happy for Victor, wanting nothing more than his friend's happiness, he loved the sight of his once lonely and uninspired friend looking so happy after meeting his mate. Of course, it was unfortunate that Victor was separated from him, he was missing out on some awesome mating sex. 

 

 

 His rut is going to be hell when it starts... 

 

 

Chris couldn't help but let out a soft hum, chugging down the water and letting out a sigh of relief before turning to his friend with a confused expression. "Were the two of you even bonded?" He asked, not in the least bit fazed when Victor let out a whine and dropped to his knees, hands raised up into the air as though questioning the lord and asking what he did to deserve all of this. "I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO!" Chris watched with amusement in his eyes as Victor sniffled and shook his fist to the air. "I was waiting for him to wake up, I wanted to do it when the two of us were sober and came to an agreement but when I got out of the shower, my husband was gone!"

 

 

"Ah yes, like Cinderella after the clock struck 12," Chris muttered with a sigh, placing his glass of water down and walking over to his friend with an encouraging smile. "Maybe his friends came to get him? It could have been his last day in Vegas and he needed to go home?"

 

 

"Okay... But I don't see why they had to take him while I wasn't there..." Victor sobbed, covering his face with his open palms. "I didn't even get to say goodbye! I still have his boxers..."

 

 

"You kept that? Ugh, disgusting. "

 

 

Victor and Chris let out soft squeaks in surprise, turning to be met with an angry Yurio scowling at them. Victor was never one to think of his cute little brother as anything but his cute little brother, but holy crap did he look like Satan had an affair with an angry Tiger and Yurio was their child.  Putting on a smile, Victor stepped closer to his little brother  who was now sitting up on the counter slowly, and tried not to anger him. Almost like a man trying not to piss off his cat. "Yurio! Good morning-"

 

 

_Smack!_

 

 

"Don't touch me!" The blond hissed, flinching at the pounding he felt in his head and slowly getting up off of the counter. He sent both Alphas a glare and turned to make his way towards the bathroom, the sight would have scared them both, but Yurio's disheveled hair and green face made him less threatening. 

 

 

Once he was out of sight, Victor turned to Chris with a heart broken and disbelieving expression. "Did you see that Chris? He _swatted_ his hand at me!" Victor gasped, shaking his head. "This is why I am a dog person, they are much kinder."

 

 

"Dogs can be just as bad Victor-"

 

 

" _They are much kinder_ , Chris." Victor interrupted, smiling and pretending he didn't hear his friend at all. Victor always refused to believe that dogs were anything but adorable little angels, he mostly thought the same of his long-gone husband, even though he'd been grinding and sexing it up on the dance floor all night. "I'll get breakfast ready, some scrambled eggs?"

 

 

 A sigh escaped Chris. "Victor you can't cook, my friend." He tried to explain, placing the now empty cup of water down. "Let me-"

 

 

Crack!

 

_Sizzle!_

 

 

"Victor? Victor- no no no you put oil first- THERE ARE EGGSHELLS IN THAT!"

 

 

"It'll be fine Chris, I know how to make scrambled eggs at least." Victor tried to convince him, grunting when he scrapped the slow cooking egg on the pan with a fork. These things never cooked fast enough. "In a few-"

 

 

 "WHY IS YOUR STOVE ON HIGH?!"

 

 

"It cooks faster that way!" Victor exclaimed with a bright smile, raising a brow when Chris rushed to him and pushed him away from the stove, turning down the heat. He always hated it when someone turned the heat down, it takes too long for something to cook and it was better to cook the meal as fast as you possibly can. "Chris, what are you-"

 

 

"Just because _you_ can handle your own meals with that iron stomach doesn't mean _we_ can," the Swiss man hissed, huffing before turning his nose and dumping the slightly burnt egg into the trash can. "I'll cook, that way no one here dies of food poisoning.... Last time had been a close one."

 

 

Victor huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, puffing out his cheeks. He always hated it when he was pushed away from the stove. He knew how to cook, he was self-taught and his meals were tasty, he never understood why no one else liked it or thought he couldn't cook at all. That one time they all got food poisoning wasn't his fault, the shrimp must have gone bad, but he'd been fine, they probably couldn't handle a little bit of raw fish. 

 

 

"You used to love my cooking..." The silver haired alpha grumbled, scrunching his nose at the sight of his Swiss friend gathering all the ingredients in the house to make some french toast. Chris rolled his eyes and just continued on with breakfast, his ears picking up the sound of everyone else groaning and getting up, complaining about their hangover. "Victor I'm going to say this because I'm your closest friend and I love you..." He began slowly, making sure he had Victor's full attention. "I used to love your preheated meals and the mac and cheese you make, other than that your food is poisonous."

 

 

Victor gasped, eyes wide in horror as he stared at his friend, almost as though Chris had told him that his dog had chosen someone else over him. 

 

 

A scoff was heard as Yurio returned from his trip to the bathroom and glared at the two, more specifically at his older brother. "Yeah, his husband would die the moment one of Victor's shit-for-food touched his tongue. He saved his own life running away from him in Vegas."

 

 

Mila and the others weren't all that surprised when they woke up to find Victor laying on the floor with Yurio and Chris eating French toast with bacon and a coffee on the side, chatting on the kitchen island. They must have either mentioned his hair, his husband or his cooking. And by the looks of the delicious meal that Chris had prepared for all of them, it was the last option.  

 

 

 Victor always fainted when something was too much for him to believe. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Victor was a lot of things. 

 

 

He was beautiful, strong, _very_ well hung according to Chris and his closest friends, had the alpha genes many wanted and more money in the bank than regular people could dream of having. 

 

 

Victor Nikiforov was many great things... 

 

 

He was also very paranoid at the moment over something stupid. 

 

 

"Will you _stop fucking fidgeting!_ " Yurio growled, rolling his eyes and going back to his lunch. "God, what the hell is wrong with you? First you were moping since you don't know where your ' _husband_ ' ran off to, and now you're jumping around like a kid hopped up on sugar!" 

 

 

"Yurio normally complains about everything so I normally don't care," Mila began, ignoring the curse that was sent her way by said blond Omega. "But for once, he's right. What's wrong with you Victor? Did you reach that stage where you want to go around sleeping with everyone to try and forget your husband? You beat Georgie to that, he's still crying over Anya after all these months."

 

 

"Annnyaaa!" Georgie sobbed, raising his fist to the air. "These tears are yours! How dare you leave them with-" 

 

 

"Yeah yeah Georgie, no one cares." Sara interrupted, not really wanting to sit there and hear the Beta man whine and groan over an ex that will never take his ass back even if you paid her. Not that she hated Georgie, he was just such a little bitch sometimes it hurt to be near him and his cringe-worthy lines. 

 

 

Putting his cup of tea down, Chris let out a sigh and turned to his friends with an apologetic smirk. "He scented his Vegas Babe and now it seems that the scent is wearing off." Mila and Leo, the only other Alphas in the group next to Victor and Chris, let out a soft 'oh' in understanding, pity in her eyes as they watched their silver haired friend glance around the room, eyes darting all over the place like a freaky chameleon. His hands were gripping the edge of the table so hard his already pale as snow skin went whiter, if an outsider saw they'd think he needed to take the world's biggest dump. 

 

 

"What if there's another Alpha?" He muttered to himself, eyebrows furrowing. "What if he's at a club dancing and someone else grabs him and-"

 

 

"Stop!" Yurio screeched, his cheeks red as he sent his brother a glare. "There's a minor here! I don't need to listen to this shit! I'm too young damn it!" 

 

 

"You're a minor when it benefits you but when bad things are involved like alcohol, suddenly you're a mature adult who can decide things for himself, and then puke all over his _older brother's_ laundry in his _older brother's_ bedroom in his _older brother's_ house, ignoring that Armani suit that costs more than he could make working part time as a cashier at Costco!" Victor growled all in one breath, surprising everyone sitting around him. They knew he was agitated, but they didn't think he was to the extent to yell at his 'oh so precious little baby brother' Yurio. 

 

 

Victor didn't seem to care at the moment, too busy tapping his foot and trying to calm his pheromones down from scaring off the other customers within the coffee shop. 

 

 

What if Yuuri was with someone else?

 

 

What if he found someone who looked better than Victor?  

 

 

No that was highly unlikely, Yuuri was a beautiful man with great taste in men, he'll only seek out the best. 

 

 

Damn, that meant Victor had competition. 

 

 

Nothing a little shopping and a quick trip to his stylist couldn't fix. He'll woo his husband again and he'll do it in style, any other wanna be suitors will have to kiss his ass because- 

 

 

"Listen Victor," Leo began, sending his friend a small, nervous smile. "I-I'm sure he's fine. But if anything, don't you think it's better if you find someone else? I mean-"

 

 

A loud gasp interrupted the Spanish male, as bright blue eyes turned to him looked scandalized. 

 

 

"How could you say that?!" The silver haired alpha exclaimed. "My Yuuri is probably out there! Waiting for me! Missing me and-"

 

 

"-happy that he doesn't have to deal with your pathetic ass." Yurio added, laughing at the horrified expression on Victor's face. Sure he was still shocked and angry at what Victor had said to him, knowing that he was just saddened and hurt by the loss of his husband, but that didn't mean Yurio couldn't find joy in his brother's misery. 

 

 

Victor's whines went unheard, as a waitress who clearly had an interest in him walked by for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Everyone, excluding Victor, could smell the way she threw her interest at him like a bitch in heat. It wasn't the first time someone threw themselves at him, but ever since he got married to this 'other Yuuri,' Victor's been ignoring any and all other potential mates that would gladly kneel before him and eat the dirt beneath his feet. 

 

 

With a heavy sigh, the silvered haired male threw his head down to the table and pouted. "I can't do anything, I'm so uninspired."

 

 

"If Yakov heard you, he'd have your head." Yurio grumbled, stabbing at his lunch with a deep frown. He hated a whiny Victor, it only meant he had to deal with him when everyone went home and it was just the two of them. 

 

 

"I don't care about Yakov, can't you see your big brother is hurt, Yura?" Victor groaned, tears prickling the edge of his eyes. "I'm hurting so badly, my poor heart. I'm in love and no one understands it."

 

 

"I understand you, dear Victor." Georgie spoke up, a single tear running down his cheek, sparkling in the light. "Love is a horrible curse, it can be a blessing but turn poisonous if one is not careful!" He announced, ignoring the looks of irritation of those surrounding him, all the while sparkles seemed to surround him. He was passionate, ready to share his stories and pain of love with his friend, who understood him. "You and I are comrades, lovers and romantics, easily hurt. Oh why is love so cruel to us romantics? We are but humble men who-"

 

 

"So how was the wedding night?" Sara suddenly asked, interrupting the raven haired male with a bright smile, all the while her brother Michael laughed at Georgie's surprised expression. "You disappeared on us that night, and from what Chris tells us, you immediately found a place to stay and paid for the penthouse suite."

 

 

Georgie blinked a couple of times, he was used to being interrupted and all, but he really wanted to let his friend know about how he felt. "Uh, Victor about love-"

 

 

"Oh it was amazing!" Victor interrupted, immediately sitting up with his back straight, bright smile on his face. It was almost as though he hadn't been acting differently in the first place. "He was amazing, he's so flexible and demanding. I honestly didn't take him to be the demanding type, but I was wrong! He really growls when you don't give him what he wants, and he likes to bite! I bit him back hard enough to leave a mark just in case on his ass-"

 

 

"TOO MUCH FOR A MINOR TO HEAR!" Yurio growled, his hands slapping down over his ears. Seriously, Victor never censored his words when he got excited, it was a pain in the ass because even though he knew about sex and its workings, he didn't need to hear his brother talking about it. 

 

 

Victor was about to give his remark when his cellphone vibrated. His hands flew to his pocket, causing him to lean over too far and actually fall out of his chair. Without a care in the world, he pulled out his cell and answered it, hope lighting up his eyes as he muttered a quick 'hello' to the caller. To his dismay, it wasn't his precious Yuuri.

 

 

_"Hello Mr. Nikiforov, we're calling from JayBank. It seems that there's something... Concerning us, about your rapid spending habits?"_

 

 

"My what?" Victor asked in confusion, he hasn't spent more than $50 since he left Las Vegas. "What are you talking about?"

 

 

_"It's about your credit and debit sir, have you been using them since the 27th of November?"_

 

 

"I haven't touched my credit card in weeks!" Victor scoffed, turning sharply to his friends with a raised brow. They all just shook their heads at him, they knew what happened if you touched Victor's money without permission, he hated when people went through his cash. His past made it hard for him to let cash go as easily as others in his position could.

 

 

_"Oh, well it seems someone's been spending your money sir. Have you lost your credit and debit card?"_

 

 

The silver haired alpha rolled his eyes at the employee on the other line, he'd never be so stupid as to lose his precious cards. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and opened it, glancing over all of his other cards to retrieve what he was looking for. "Of course I haven't-" He stopped speaking when his fingers grazed over the empty slots where his debit and credit would normally be. "...I may have lost both debit and credit..."

 

 

Yurio had slapped his forehead so hard, his hand print was forming on his pale skin.  

 

 

_"It's alright sir, if you're available now we can cancel your cards and-"_

 

 

"No, don't cancel them just yet," Victor stopped them, narrowing his eyes. "I want to see what they've been spending my money on." 

 

 

With that he hung up and gathered his things, giving his friends a quick goodbye before rushing out of the cafe where they'd all been gathered to eat lunch together. They didn't look all that surprised, Victor was always serious when it came to his job, his personal information, his family and/or his money. Everything quieted down and they all sat in silence, no Victor there to whine or cry about the lack of love or pity his friends showed him. As they ate, Yurio was the first to break the silence, by slamming down a twenty dollar bill onto the table. "I bet you he wasted all of that cash on something in Vegas that he'd forgotten about."

 

 

The others stared at Yurio, not in the least bit surprised that he'd been the first to make a bet.

 

 

_Slam!_

 

 

"I've got ten bucks saying he wasted the cash in Vegas." Michael added, placing the ten dollars on top of Yurio's cash.

 

 

"Sara and I bet he forgot his credit cards in Vegas." Mila announced, placing forty dollars onto the table.

 

 

"Thirty dollars says it's somewhere in his house," Leo announced, following their lead. "He probably lost them in his pants pocket or in his couch."

 

 

"You're all so rude! Going against Victor!" Georgie exclaimed dramatically, almost looking appalled with their betting. They all turned to him, staring blankly at the man just waiting, waiting for what his next move would be. With an offended scoff, he took out a twenty and placed it onto the table. "It's obvious someone stole them, I bet it was just a random theft from the party last night."

 

 

They all chuckled knowing that Georgie was now in on this bet with them, all that was left was-

 

 

_Slap!_

 

"Victor gave it to his husband."

 

 

All of them stared down at the hundred dollar bill that had been slapped down onto the table, making all of the other bills look like shit in comparison. It was flat, looking brand new and beautiful, _mocking_ their crumpled up and slightly ripped dollar bills. With a scowl, Yurio turned to Chris and shook his head. "Not possible, but I'll take your cash and shove it in your face when I win!"

 

 

A chuckle left Chris as he leaned back against his chair and crossed his legs, which only served to anger Yurio even more. When Chris chuckled like that and posed, it only meant trouble, he was up to something that no one else knew about at that very thought pissed the blond omega off. 

 

 

"Fine, but trust me I know Victor, he gave his money to his new boy toy." With that he lifted his cup of tea to his lips and took a sip. He's known Victor since they were middle school boys, still trying to better understand their Alpha bodies and learning about life and sex. Victor was never one to be absolutely head over heels for someone, but with this boy he was absolutely captivated, and Chris knew that if Victor was captivated then nothing else really mattered to him. 

 

 

He was absolutely in love with his 'Yuuri' and there was not a single doubt in Chris' mind that he'd given his precious cards along with his pin to his husband. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

"-Victor, are you even listening to me?" His father asked, huffing when his son just sat there on his couch, deep in thought with his eyes glued to his cellphone. He had called his son in as soon as he had time, ignoring his son's protests and telling him to make his way over to his office immediately. "Vitya! This concerns you as well!" 

 

 

Victor jumped, snapping his head towards the man he had come to slowly resent throughout his young life. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Victor set his cellphone down and sat up straight, giving his father his full attention. "If this is about your retirement then-"

 

 

"If you already know, then that means you know that you'll be next in line to run the hospital in my place." His father interrupted, moving to sit himself down at his desk. He knew well that his son wanted nothing to do with being the head of the hospital since it meant his freedom would be taken away, but he'd reassured Victor time and time again that his freedom wouldn't be taken away in the slightest. "Yuri has no intentions of becoming a doctor, and since you're already one of the youngest doctor's here, I think it's best if you-"

 

 

"Dad, I know where this is going so I'm telling you now," Victor interrupted, frowning at his father. "I won't marry whoever it is you want me to marry for the sake of the hospital."

 

 

Victor didn't have to smell the air to know his father was downright pissed. 

 

 

But he could give zero fucks right about now. 

 

 

"Victor! This is serious!" His father screeched, sitting up from his desk with a deep frown. "You're not getting younger! You're at that age when an Alpha should be taking on an Omega mate-"

 

 

"The year is 2017 dad! This isn't like the past!" Victor growled, standing up from the couch. "Back then, Omegas had little to no rights! They had to fight for it, like that one admirable omega that fought against the government to stop the oppression and discrimination against them!" 

 

 

"Victor, now is not the time for you to give me one of your history lessons," his father grumbled, bitter that the conversation won't go in his favour. He could fight and argue with his son all he wanted, but Victor was a well informed alpha, he knew about the world and how it worked both back then and now. For some strange reason, Victor was very protective of omega rights and how they should be treated as equals. It irritated his father, but there was nothing he could really do. "Victor, you're young, I just don't want you to waste away without a mate. At the very least, meet one of the omegas-"

 

 

"-That you chose, I know." Victor has heard the same thing over and over again since he turned 25, he didn't want to keep hearing it until he did what his father asked him to do. "But I don't want to meet whoever you thought would be the right one, let me decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

 

 

"Vitya, even Yakov approved of her-"

 

 

"Don'tr drag grandpa Yakov into this!" The silver haired alpha growled, causing his father to narrow his eyes dangerously at his son. "If anything, grandpa would probably smack you upside the head for even suggesting this."

 

 

His father scoffed. "He'd never-"

 

 

"Grandma Lilia still pulls your ear when you chew with your mouth open at dinner," Victor exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at the elder man before him. "And you still get put into a corner when you piss Yakov off, so don't say they'd approve of you picking someone for me to marry!" Just as his father opened his mouth to shout his rebuttal, Victor smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's not forget I'm the favourite, grandpa Yakov and grandma Lila would listen to me long before they'd listen to you."

 

 

"Victor you're acting like a child." His father shouted, still in disbelief that his son would be saying such unnecessary things. "Start acting your age-"

 

 

"I would if you'd let me! I'm 27, not 47." He pouted, sitting back down onto the couch and heaving a sigh. "I just wanna be with my Yuuri already, why is everyone so against me?" He whined, slouching and sliding down the leather couch until he was laying on the floor. 

 

 

His father had no idea how his son came to be so strange, one minute he was as serious as any business man could get, the next he's nothing but a child wanting attention and getting spoiled. Pursing his lips, he just sat himself back down and tried to calm down, he needed to think of a way to get his son to not only listen but to also agree-

 

 

“Wait, why would you want to be with Yura? You’re already living together.” His father asked, confused beyond belief. Victor had up and taken the blond teen from home, announcing that they’d be living together without regarding him or his wife about it, and to make things worse Yuri had agreed to it even though it wasn’t ideal to have an alpha in the presence of a young omega, related or not. His wife had thrown a fit about it, but with one look from Lilia, she quickly shut her mouth and went back to baking. “Victor? What are you hiding from me?”

 

 

“Didn’t I tell you?” The silver haired alpha asked, smiling proudly as he lifted his hand, the golden ring sparkling with the light of the sun that peeked through the office windows. “I got married! That’s why I don’t need to meet any other omega, I have a husband.”

 

 

Victor noticed the way his father paled, hand slapped over his chest as though the news almost gave him a heart attack. He must have hated the news, or the surprise of the sudden news, maybe Victor should be more careful with what he says to to his father next time…

 

 

“By the way, his name is _also_ Yuuri, so our Yura is going to be called Yurio from now on!” Victor exclaimed, eyes full of love for his husband. His father just gasped, before leaning to his side and falling out of his chair, disappearing behind his desk.

 

 

Victor should probably check if he’s alive…

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

“So you nearly kill dad and the first thing you do is check your banking account and credit history?!” Yurio growled, staring at his brother who sat on the couch, Chris close to his side and staring down at the open laptop before them. “Are you even listening to me?!”

 

 

“Yes yes Yura you can go with your friend to… Wherever…” Victor mumbled, narrowing his eyes as he scrolled down the list, raising a brow at all of the random items that have been purchased recently with his credit and debit. “Who buys candy imported from Thailand from such a cheap shop?”

 

 

“What about this one?” Chris pointed out, raising a brow at the list. “They seemed to have bought some groceries and… Dog food?”

 

 

“They have a dog… And they provide for the poor thing with someone else’s money.” Victor grumbled, pouting when he noticed the name brand of each item. That wasn’t even the good brand of dog food, that poor dog.

 

 

“What are you even….” Yurio began, only stopping when he noticed something on the list. “…Why the fuck is there a shit ton of Starbucks on that list?”

 

 

“They got thirsty?” Leo offered from the other side of the couch, eating the pizza he’d ordered. This whole situation was a mess, they were supposed to be having a movie night at Victor’s place since it was his turn, but instead the silver haired male was sitting down with Chris and was going through his history without a single ounce of consideration that his friends were there to spend time with his whiny bitch baby ass.

 

 

“I bet you they bought some condoms or a dildo or something sexual.” Sara offered, with her beautiful girlfriend Mila laughing beside her, all the while Michael spat out his drink and chocked a bit. Georgie was the only one at his side in an instant, asking if he was alright and handing him a handkerchief.

 

 

The true mother of the group.

 

 

“Oh please,” Leo began, shaking his head at how immature Sara could get. “Who would buy something like that with someone else’s-“

 

 

“No she’s right,” Victor interrupted, nodding his head in an almost approving way. “They bought a dildo from a sex shop.”

 

 

“Well shit,” Mila laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. “What kind? With all of that cash, please tell me it was a good brand.”

 

 

Yurio hummed and leaned in to the laptop, squinting his eyes a bit as he read. “According to this, it was the ‘Oh-My-Ga Pleasure Model 300 with Vibrating action and Knotting sensibility’ and it costs about 700 but they got it for 400… In blue.”

 

 

Victor turned to his brother with wide eyes, looking absolutely appalled that he’d read that without a single care in the world. “Yurio! You shouldn’t be reading things like that! You’re too young!”

 

 

“I’m 17!” The blond hissed, crossing his arms over his chest in anger. “And my name’s not Yurio!” 

 

 

Ignoring his brother, Victor went back to reading. Whoever had his credit and debit clearly liked to spend, that much was obvious. But why would they buy so many things?

 

 

Eyeliner, Maybeline.

 

 

Clothes from Costco.

 

 

Groceries.

 

 

Dog and Hamster food.

 

 

Cereal, milk and Macaroni and cheese.

 

 

207 jugs of apple juice and nearly 100 boxes of pregnancy tests-

 

 

“Oh my god…” Victor gasped, before turning his head sharply to his blond friend, the sudden action actually scaring Yurio to where he squeaked. He refuses to this day to admit that he let out a squeak in surprise, he threatens anyone’s thumbs if they try to bring it up.

 

 

“Chris… I think this is Yuuri…”

 

 

Upon hearing this, everyone turned to Victor, each one refusing to believe that Christophe could have been right with the bet. A smirk danced on Christophe’s lips, as he turned to his friend with a slow nod, making sure everyone around him saw and heard him. “Why, whatever do you mean my dear friend?” He asked slowly, finding it amusing that Yurio growled lowly at him.

 

 

Victor, oblivious to everyone’s stares and glares, continued with a bright smile. “Isn’t it obvious? I’d never lose my credit or debit card! I’m not that careless with my money! I gave it to Yuuri and this is Yuuri’s way of calling out to me!”

 

 

This made Chris raise a brow at him in confusion. “He’s calling out to you… By stealing your money and wasting it on dildos?”

 

 

Victor would have laughed or tell him to be serious, but he was too happy to really care at the moment. “Can’t you see? He bought pregnancy tests! Juice _for_ the pregnancy tests! And the dog food for his puppy! He did mention he had a dog, so it has to be my Yuuri!”

 

 

“Victor, you’re getting ahead of yourself.” Chris began, trying to calm his friend down. “He also bought hamster food and-“

 

 

“Yuuri’s friend Pitch-Eat has a hamster, that’s what he told me.” Victor interrupted, he was determined to believe that this was his husband and not some random stranger who wanted to throw around his cash like it were nothing. “I was drunk out of my mind, but not drunk enough to forget everything.”

 

 

 Heaving a sigh, Chris just nodded and patted his friend’s shoulder, knowing that he wouldn’t think of this as anything other than related to his husband. He was a stubborn and devoted man, but that was what made Victor who he was. “Well, now you know that your husband is still alive and well.”

 

 

“You also know that he’s stealing your money.” Michael added.

 

 

Sara nodded in agreement. “Buying dildos with it.”

 

 

“He could be pregnant,” Leo mumbled, mouth full of pizza. “Vegas condoms aren’t all that strong.”

 

 

“That, and he got his ass thrown in jail.” Yurio announced, pointing to the last purchase made with the credit card. “He paid bail or something, how will you pay for this shit?”

 

 

Victor said nothing, his eyes narrowed down at the laptop screen, deep in thought. Was he angry that his husband was wasting his money? Was he happy about it? What will he do now that he knew where his husband was and what he was doing? Before any of them could really mutter a single word, Victor shut his laptop and stood, making his way towards the bedroom. 

 

 

“Where are you going” Yurio asked, watching as his brother returned with a packed suitcase into the living room from his bedroom. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

 

“Oh, I packed some essentials in case I ever found Yuuri again!” Victor announced happily, putting it near the doorway and pulling out his cell phone. With a few presses, he had already booked his flight. “Now that I know where he is, I can go and see him! He’s not that far from where we are!”

 

 

Yurio looked at his brother as though he had grown a second head; he couldn’t be serious could he? He had a job to do, a kid to raise –not that he’d ever say that out loud- and their father would have a heart attack if he just up and left without a second thought or considering reality. “You can’t be fucking serious- Victor you idiot! What about your job?!”

 

 

All Victor did was hum, before skip around the room to where Makkachin was sleeping and waking her up softly. “It’s fine, I’ll just work with Yakov! His hospital is nearby isn’t it?” He cooed, smiling brightly as though he wasn’t giving up his life for his husband whom he hadn’t seen in a while. His friends all stared at him as though he were crazy, watching in disbelief as he clipped a leash onto his precious dog and got her things together. Snapping out of his daze first, Yurio stormed over to his brother and kicked over his large suitcase. “You can’t just fucking leave!” He hissed. “You can’t just-“

 

 

“I can’t hear you Yurio I’m in love!” Victor sang, dancing over his brother and grabbing his jacket. “Chris take care of my brother!” He shouted, throwing the door open and walking out with Makkachin and his things in tow. Snapping out of his own shock, Chris stood and made his way towards the door as fast as he could.

 

 

“Victor, _no!_ ”

 

 

“Victor _Yes!_ ” Victor cried with a skip in his step as he walked down the halls. “I’m coming, my Yuuri!”

 

 

 

 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Flying by himself was nothing new to him, he was used to it and would normally just sleep the entire way through. But this was different, and he was nervous about his arrival.

 

 

Would Yuuri want to see him?

 

 

What if Yuuri has someone else?

 

 

How would he react to meeting each other for the first time since the honeymoon?

 

 

Trying to calm himself, Victor pulled out his cell phone, glad that he was allowed to finally make a call on the plane and dialed the one person who would hold him up for his entire stay. As it rang, he sent the stewardess a smile as she placed his meal down onto the tray before him. She swooned and shuffled to the next person, all the while he sighed.

 

 

He could only hope that his Yuuri was alive and well, and maybe he could ask about the pregnancy tests he’d bought. What would he did if Yuuri was actually pregnant? Normally the thought of fathering a child was frightening, but he had a feeling that if it were his and Yuuri’s child, he’d take care of it without a second thought. He knew how to take care of children, he was a doctor after all.

 

 

The other line was finally picked up, and an all-too-familiar grumpy voice greeted him. _“What is it now Vitya?”_

 

Victor hummed and glanced out the window, bright smile on his face as he thought about meeting his precious Yuuri once again. “Yakov! Guess who’s coming to visit!”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chibi-Foxx I'm going to just add what we talked about in the nearby future, it will be hilarious, and I know you'll love it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I've made a tumblr for this occasion! [I may or may not have stolen the idea from Chibi-Foxx] I'm known as Yamib-TechnicallyHusbands on Tumblr. 
> 
> Link - https://yamib-technicallyhusbands.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave me a lot of asks, show me love, I will shrivel up and die without it.


	4. Getting Ready For Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets his shit ready for when he reunites with his delicious hubby, Yuuri. (It's not as exciting as you think it is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I make Victor Extra enough???

Yakov loved his nephews, both of them, they were his pride and joy unlike that son of his who really should learn a thing or two about the world rather than stay in his own magic bubble. His nephews were the greatest thing his son could ever bless him with, and a visit from them was always welcomed…

Except at 4 in the morning on a Sunday with only a 1 hour call as a warning.

“Why the  _hell_  are you here at this time Vitya?” His grandfather scolded, all the while Victor sat across from him at the dinner table, smiling brightly. “Does your dad know you’re here? You’re going to give him a heart attack!”

“Almost did actually… Twice….” Victor grumbled, thanking his grandmother who placed a cup of tea before him. “He was trying to get me to marry some random omega, saying that at my age all alphas are married. He even tried to convince me that  _you_  picked them out for me!”

Yakov scoffed and rolled his eyes, thanking his wife for the tea as she sat down beside him. “Idiot, he needs to pull his head out of his ass and just let you be free, lord knows nothing can tie you down.” He grumbled, taking a sip of his tea. His son was an idiot, a pain in the ass who ran his mouth and thought he had a right to boss people around. If he had to run a country, he’d bring it down in no time, flames and rebellion for days.

Lilia hummed in agreement with her husband; she too, knew how stupid her son could be. She just thanked her lucky stars that her grandbabies came out beautiful and not like her idiot son. “So Vitya,” his grandmother began, smiling brightly at him. “What brings you here this early? What did your father do this time?”

“Aside from trying to marry me off to someone I don’t know?” Victor grumbled. “I came to find my husband.”

Lilia’s cup stopped halfway to her lips, as she and her husband spared each other a quick glance. Victor was never one for joking about things, and if he did it was rather sarcastically, this didn’t sound sarcastic. “Husband?” She whispered, blinking in confusion. “What do you mean, Vitya?” Lilia asked slowly, raising a thin eyebrow up to her grandson in complete confusion.

Perking up, the silver haired alpha smiled brightly and nodded. “That’s right! Didn’t I mention it to you?” He asked, taking in their surprised. He was sure he had told the entire family, but then again he had gotten so busy after his return from Las Vegas, not to mention that his husband was nowhere to be found at the moment. Seeing them shake their heads, Victor just lifted his hand and let out a joyous laugh, not taking in the fact that his grandfather was chocking on his own tea in surprise, and his grandmother had dropped her favourite mug in surprise.

He didn’t care that Yakov was on the ground, rolling and trying to catch his breath.

He didn’t even care that his grandmother looked just about ready to drop dead with shock in seconds.

He just wanted to flaunt his wedding ring to as many people as he could, not caring about anyone who thought otherwise.

“I got married to the most beautiful Omega… In Las Vegas!”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It’s been a week, and already he was causing trouble at the hospital. Yakov had pulled some strings since it was  _his_  hospital, and had temporarily transferred Victor to his database. Victor now worked for him, and will continue to work for him until the transfer was made permanent.

Everything was supposed to go smoothly, yet that was rather hard to do with his grandson capturing the nurses’ and other doctors’ attentions with his every move. They would all turn their heads when he walked by, 

Blush when he spoke with them and would ignore their work just to spend time with him. Victor was smart enough to separate work from private life, so he never paid much attention to them.

Then again, he would go on and on about the husband he’s been looking for.

“Yakov! I need the weekend off!” Victor exclaimed with a smile, bursting through the doors of his grandfather’s office like he owned the place. With how often his grandson did that, you would think that Yakov would become accustomed to it, but it was the opposite.

“Ack!” Yakov gasped, falling out of his chair and hitting the ground behind his desk with a loud thud. Victor had a tendency to barge into whatever room, bathroom or store he saw fit, feeling the need to always make a great entrance no matter where he was or what he did. Yakov and Lilia had already lost count of all of the doors they’ve had to remodel after Victor was done with them, especially since the force of Victor’s entrance would cause them to hit the wall repeatedly and slowly wither away with time.

At least he wasn’t like Yurio, who kicked doors down until they shattered into pieces.

Sitting up, Yakov let out a groan in pain, before looking up to send his grandson a glare. “Vitya! How many times have I told you not to-”

“I’ve tracked Yuuri down! He goes to a university nearby and I know where he lives!” Victor interrupted, stars shining in his eyes. “It’ll be a great reunion! We’ll jump into each other’s arms, I’ll kiss him all over his face, we’ll dance together before going to a restaurant and _I’ll scent him before any other alpha or beta take an interest in him_ -”

All Yakov could do was heave a sigh and sit himself back down onto his chair, ever since Victor arrived all he would do was talk about finding his husband. The news of his marriage had come as a surprise to all of them, especially since this ‘Yuuri’ he wed was made out to be a holy and untouchable being. Lilia, who had always been wrapped around Victor’s little finger since he was born, congratulated him and wanted to know all about the omega he married so that she can teach him how to do ballet.

If you cannot stretch or bend like a beginner in ballet within a week, you did not deserve her precious Vitya.

“Vitya,” Yakov scolded. “You can’t just hunt the boy down, at least-“

“He can work here!” Victor interrupted, stars in his eyes as he thought about his precious husband. “As a student of course, but I’ll be by his side every step of the way! Can you see it Yakov? I can teach him how to distribute an injection, how to handle clingy and rude patients and how to properly use the blood testing section, and the table when it’s just the two of us-“

“Vitya!” Yakov screeched, staring at his grandson in horror. He knew that Victor was an adult now, but it was still horrifying and awkward to hear about what he planned to do in _his_ hospital and in _his_ blood testing room. “You cannot have sex in the testing room, or anywhere else within my hospital!”

Victor did nothing but blink, before lifting a brow at his grandfather. “But, you and Grandma Lilia used to have sex in your office a _lot_.”

Yakov’s face was so red, he was sure he’d spontaneously combust at any given moment. “H-How do you know about that?!” He stuttered, feeling his hair falling out at the mere thought of his grandson seeing him and his wife making love. Victor didn’t seem phased in the slightest, almost as though he were used to it.

“When I was a teenager, I would catch you guys a couple of times just going at it. Oh, don’t worry though! It doesn’t bother me… Anymore.” He said with a laugh. “I’m not one to judge, it looked like fun and I’d love to try it out with Yuuri!”

Yakov was speechless, he didn’t know which was worse, that Victor had caught him banging his wife on multiple occasions in his own hospital, or Victor thinking it ‘looked like fun’ and ‘wanting to try it’ with his own husband. If Lilia found out about this, Yakov would be cut from sex for months, maybe even years!

She’s done it once, she’ll do it again.

He may be old and losing his hair, but he still had those kinds of needs! Pursing his lips, Yakov made his decision and stared at his grandson. But just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, a knock at the door interrupted and a nurse popped her head inside. ]

“Doctor Feltsmen?” The nurse asked, her eyes turning to meet Victor for a millisecond before blushing redder than a cherry. “T-The patient with that weird foot fetish? H-He woke up from his nap and… He wants to speak with you.”

Taking this as a sign, Yakov walked around his desk and rushed towards the door, pushing Victor out and making sure to slam the door behind him. He’ll have to lock it later; God only knows what his grandson planned on doing in the near future. With a nod to the nurse, dismissing her, Yakov turned to his grandson and grunted. “If you never speak a word of what we just talked about to your grandmother, I’ll give you anything you want.”

Victor stared at him in confusion, before the words registered in his mind. “Really?!” He exclaimed, a big smile gracing his beautiful face.

Yakov just sighed and nodded, already used to bribing since he’d bribe Yuri all of the time so that he’d keep his mouth shut about the various things Yakov wants to keep secret. Yakov had a lot of secrets.

Turning around, Yakov was just about to walk away when a strong hand landed on his shoulder, startling him. “Don’t forget about this little agreement, Yakov,” Victor chirped, smile and all. “I’ll come pick you up after work, _Dedushka_.” With that, he gave his grandfather a pat and made his way down the halls with a skip in his step.

Yakov stood frozen in place, eyes wide in fear as he remembered that his wife was the one who raised Victor for the majority of his life.

Victor had something planned, and Yakov’s wallet weeping.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His wallet was doing more than just weeping.

 It was slowly bleeding to death and screaming at him “why Yakov, why!”

“Yakov! What do you think about this one?” Victor asked, doing a quick spin, showing off the expensive Armani Tux he was thinking of buying. The tailor standing back and watching, nodding at Victor and agreeing with him every step of the way.

Why did he think bribing Victor would be like bribing Yuri? At least with Yuri everything was done simple and fast without another word, but with Victor, he milked it for all it was worth.

Yakov heaved a sigh and just sat there on the plush couch, waiting as Victor looked for what he believed to be the ideal tux. Not that Yakov minded. He’s been out shopping with his wife before so he knew how to be patient and wait for more than a million hours while his wife shopped without a single moment of rest. “Vitya, why do you need a new tux? You bought one in October for that convention in Vegas.” The older alpha groaned.

Victor hummed and proceeded to slide off the suit, not pleased with it as he was when he first put it on. It lost its beauty after 4 minutes of staring at it, and Victor wanted one that would last forever…

Or at the very least an hour.

“I want to look nice for when I reunite with Yuuri!” He sang, handing the tux to the tailor and not caring that he was standing there in nothing but his Calvin Klein briefs. It was chilly, but he looked beautiful.

“Vitya, just wear that tux you bout last year, the nice dark grey one with the silver tie.” Yakov suggested, only to be hit with a sight that had him wishing he had kept his damn mouth shut.

Victor immediately turned to face him, face twisted in horror as he gasped, staring at Yakov as though the elder alpha had insulted his hair, his clothes and his mother all at once. “How could you say that to me?” Victor asked, crossing his arms over his chiseled chest.  “Grandma would faint if she heard you! Besides it’s about time I donated that suit, it doesn’t look good on me anymore.”

“Doesn’t look good- Vitya, I bought you that suit! It looked great on you!” Yakov gasped, this time being the one to look horrified.

Victor shrugged his shoulders and turned to face the mirror, small pout on his face. “It looked good on me for a week, it lost it spark after that.”

Yakov looked absolutely baffled, he knew his grandson was just as over dramatic as his wife, but this was a bit too much. “Wha- Vitya, a suit can’t lose its spark!”

“It can, you just don’t see it!” Victor turned to his tailor and nodded his head. “Isn’t that right, Ali?”

The beta nodded in agreement with the silver haired alpha, one because Victor was the one looking to purchase and two because he, too, believed that a suit can lose its spark after being worn once or twice. Such is the life of a fashionable outfit.

Without another word, Victor went back to looking around for a suit, frowning and rejecting them one by one. He wanted something great, something with style that screamed ‘I am here, look at me and love me!’ But the search was harder than he thought it’d be, to think it was only 123 suits that were rejected and only 3 that were being considered to being bought.

Yakov watched from the sidelines and frowned, as much of a headache as Victor could be, he was his grandson and he wanted nothing more than to help. He was a grandfather, and like a grandfather he wanted to spoil the boy without a second thought no matter the cost.

Without a word, Yakov began to search. He went through many of the suits, so far as going to the groom section of the boutique to find what his grandson was looking for. Victor was just like Lilia, and if he knew his wife, she’d want something that stood out and made him raise his head up high with pride. Victor wanted his husband’s attention, whoever this Yuuri boy was, and he wanted to do it where everyone would see and learn that the boy was taken.

Suit after suit, Yakov searched, receiving help from an Omega who actually understood what his grandson was looking for unlike the alpha idiots that worked there. When he was younger the government had just recently allowed Omegas their rights to freedom and to be themselves. He grew up alongside them, and he had no problem with them doing as they pleased. That’s why he had no idea why his dumbass of a son was stuck in a past older than his own father.

Looking through to a grey suit with black and light blue outlining, the omega assistant ran to his side with a suit in hand. The moment he laid eyes on it, he knew it was the one Victor was looking for.

It was so loud, it screamed attitude and had this ‘look at me’ aura to it. Victor would cry when he saw it, and Yakov wanted to be the one to show off how happy he’d made his grandson to his wife and son for once. Lilia was always getting the credit, and the woman had a tendency to faint when offended.

Thanking the woman and adding a mental note to tip her before he leaves, he grabbed the suit and made his way over to Victor, who was sitting on the floor with a childish pout on his face, rejecting a bright, light blue suit that would have made his eyes pop.

“Vitya,” Yakov began, smiling when he noticed he had gotten his grandson’s attention and held the suit up. “I think this is the one you’re looking for.”

When Victor turned, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground. It was almost like love at first sight, and Yakov knew that Victor would love the suit; the sparkle in his pale blue eyes didn’t lie. He was, however, wrong about one thing.

Victor didn’t cry, he let out a high pitched squeal before fainting in his briefs in the middle of the boutique.

He was glad Ali had been fast and caught him.

Take that Lilia; he was the current favourite grandparent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was something about running your hands through your hair and thinking about how much your husband will want to play with it for hours on end without a moment’s hesitation, made Victor glad there was a good hairdresser near the university where his precious husband studied.

“Thanks Julio,” Victor thanked, turning his head from left to right in order to check his hair, making sure it looked good in all directions. “You did better than I expected, why don’t you have a million customers lined up waiting for you outside the door?”

Julio let out a scoff and continued to disinfect the comb he had just finished using. “They say I’m too sassy for a ‘cute omega hairdresser,’ but you know what I think?” He asked, turning around with his hands on his hips. “I think they just can’t handle all of _this_ , their hair is greasier than a MacDonald’s burger and I’d rather be caught dead wearing that new Lui Vitton purse than style and cut  _that_.”

“I happen to like that Lui Vitton purse, the Mona Lisa is a cute touch.”

Turning, Victor couldn’t help but smile widely at the sight of his grandmother, strutting her way into the salon as though she owned the place.

Ah yes.

She did.

“Lilia!” Julio gasped, placing a hand over his chest where his heart would be. “I trusted you! Your sense of fashion was always so on point, how dare you betray me like this?”

“To be fair, I like that purse too.” Victor chirped, standing from the styling chair and dusting the hair off of his shirt. “I was thinking of buying it as a gift, but I’ll get something from Dior instead.”

“Et tu, Victor?” Julio accused, throwing his hands up into the air and strutting to the other side of the salon. “Ugh, I will not stand here with you- you fashion-less beautiful sparkling celebrities. I’m going to finish up cleaning the place then head home to dip my feet into boiling, bubbling water.”

“Alright darling you do that,” Lilia called out, not really caring and already used to Julio. Walking up to her grandson, she began to inspect him and check his hair. “You look beautiful Vitya, did Yakov buy you what you wanted? Do you need me to get you anything?” When Lilia said she loved her grandkids and will spoil them silly no matter what their age was, she didn’t joke about it.

With a laugh, Victor just shook his head and kissed his grandmother’s cheek. “No, it’s alright, he found the perfect suit,” Victor explained, before staring at her with wide eyes. “He actually wanted me to wear an old suit, he says that there’s nothing wrong with an old suit from October!”

Lilia nearly fainted right then and there, letting out a loud gasp and taking a couple of steps back until she hit a chair and sat herself down. Her husband had never been all that good with fashion, but how dare he say that to her grandbaby? “Did you at least get something to make you husband stare only at you?” She asked, hoping to have a word with Yakov when she returns home.

Victor’s eyes brightened, and he quickly whipped out his phone, at the ready to show her the pictures. He noticed that he had some missed calls from his friends, around 12 missed calls from Chris, 14 from his father, and 193 missed calls and 50 unread messages from Yurio.

Aw, Yurio must miss his big brother.

He’ll read them when he feels the need to.

“It’s the greatest suit I’ve ever seen, and the store didn’t even know they had it!” The silver haired alpha gushed, handing the phone over to his grandmother. “Yuuri will fall in love with me all over again when I show up wearing it, hair done up to perfection with Makkachin holding the gifts I bought him in her mouth while wearing a cute doggy dress,” he explained, ignoring the way Julio made a weird face at him from across the room. “And! I even rented a horse! The nicest horse you’ll ever meet, the handler will be there in a nice suit to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“Oh Victor,” Lilia gasped, blush coating her cheeks. “It’s perfect, you’re husband will love it, and when we meet I’ll make sure he knows a thing or two about elegance and grace. I’ll steal him for a week and train him to be the perfect ballerina.”

“Ah, it’s alright Lilia… He’s fine-“

“Don’t fight me on this Vitya, I’ll only make you cry like our last argument.” Lilia interrupted, sending him a bright smile while handing the cell phone back to him. Victor may win all of his fights with everyone else, but when Lilia was the one he was up against he lost within seconds. Sometimes it was her win, few times it was her loss and rarely it was a draw with the both of them fainting when offended or unable to believe they’ve offended their loved one.

Victor kept quiet knowing that he wasn’t really up to arguing with her, all the while Julio let out a laugh, sashaying towards the two of them. “You two do know that whoever it is that decided to marry Victor sees you in whatever it is you have planned, will only turn on his heels and run away, right?”

“Yuuri would never do such a thing!” Victor cried, pouting when Julio rolled his eyes at him.

“This Yuuri,” Julio began, talking with his hands. “He sounds like the shy kind, who would turn around and run away faster than you can catch him on a horse.”

“He wouldn’t, I bet he’d run straight into my arms and we’ll walk off into the sunset.” Victor huffed, with his grandmother nodding her head and agreeing with him.

This only caused Julio to let out a soft laugh, staring at Victor with a challenging glint in his eyes. “Oh, a bet? Okay then, if you meet him and he _doesn’t_ run away, I’ll style your hair _and_ anyone else you recommend for _free_ for a _year_ honey.”

“Take the bet Vitya, it’s an easy win.” Lilia chuckled, knowing that Julio would most likely lose. What did he know about love or attraction? He hated everybody, and he never saw anything except styling.

Taking his grandmother’s word for it, Victor nodded and smiled brightly at Julio, but his eyes didn’t smile at all. Like a bastard, he grabbed Julio’s hand and gave it a firm shake, knowing that it’d irritate the other. “Fine, but if he does run away- WHICH HE WON’T- I’ll buy you that special Omega ‘toy’ you’ve been wanting.”

Although Julio wore a blank expression, the blush on his face gave away the fact that he was both embarrassed and excited about the Omega ‘toy’ he wanted. “Deal.”

With a firm shake, it was decided, and now they could only wait until Yuuri did his thing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chicken soup was easy to make, even Victor can cook something so simple…

It tasted just fine to him.

But of course, he could never beat Chris with his amazing _Chef’s instincts_. Within seconds of Victor finishing his meal, his cell phone rang and he picked it up thinking it was time he spoke with his friends about his plans for reuniting with Yuuri. Not even a hello could be uttered, when Chris screeched into his ear.

_ “Victor Nikiforov did you try to cook a meal again on your own?” _ Chris asked, sounding like an angry mother.

“Wow Chris, how did you know?!” Victor exclaimed, always one to be impressed by his friend’s amazing instincts. Sometimes he wondered how he did it, and he doubted it was what he always says it was.  

“My chest hairs were tingling Victor,” Chris mumbled, before heaving a sigh. “They always tingle when something bad happens and a majority of those bad things are your fault.”

“Me? Bad?” Victor gasped, laying down on his couch and pressed pause on the television show he was watching. “Why Chris, you know that I’m nothing but an angel-“

_ “Nikiforov, you are anything _ BUT _an angel.”_

“I’m also a married man, so yeah.” He was happy to be speaking to be to his best friend, it’s been only a week since he arrived there and he’s been too busy working at his grandpa’s hospital and getting everything ready for his reunion with Yuuri. “I’m so excited Chris! I’ll get to see Yuuri!”

_ “Of course you are hun,” _ __ Chris muttered with a soft sigh. _“But are you really okay with leaving Yurio in my care?”_

Victor raised a brow. “Why didn’t he go back to live with my dad and his wife?”

_ “He refused to. His mother came to scold and screech at the fact that an ‘alpha is living with a young omega oh my lord holy father and mother Teresa’ something like that.” _ Chris explained with a light laugh. _“He won’t admit that he misses you, and I think it’s time you called him or something, he won’t stop hissing at my boyfriend. My precious kitten is the only thing keeping him from murdering us all in our sleep.”_

“Has Georgie come to take care of him?” Victor asked, smiling when Makkachin walked up to him, hopped onto the couch next to him and curling up to take her nap. “I’ll talk to him when I have the time.”

_ “You have time now and he’s here-“ _

“I can’t hear you Chris I’m looking at my wedding ring!” Victor sang, examining the expensive gold ring around his ring finger. It may look like a fake but he knew real gold when he felt it, and to think his husband was wearing the same gold ring as him.

_ “Victor you can’t just keep using that-“ _

“Ah I’m so in love!”

_ “Victor stop that and listen-“ _

“Can you believe I got married?”

__

_ “Victor-“ _

“And when I get to his university to surprise him, I need you to be here to take the pictures!” Victor exclaimed, hopping up off of the couch and apologizing to Makkachin for startling her. “Chris! You also need to make the cake! I want a big one, and I’ll pay good money for it- Actually I’ll have my grandma decide and my grandpa will pay for it. I want to save my money for Yuuri!”

_ “Victor no-“ _

“Victor yes!” Victor let out a laugh, making his way towards the kitchen for some more soup. “And if you don’t want to, I’ll hire Buddy Valastro to make it for me, just like how he baked my 23rdbirthday cake-“

Chris let out a horrified gasp. _“You wouldn’t_ dare _.”_

__

“Chris, you _know_ I would.” Victor challenged. Having a friend who was a famous chef was the best, it had its benefits and he knew that Chris would do anything in his power to prevent Victor from cooking or getting someone else to cook for any special event. He called it his chef’s pride, and he absolutely hated Buddy Valastro.

Well not hate him, more like he’s sort of envious of the man since that’s where inspiration was drawn to pursue cooking.

With a sigh of defeat, Chris submitted. _“Fine, I’ll make your cake for when you and your love meet… But right now Yurio is-“_

“Oh look at that! My soup is still good!” Victor interrupted. He didn’t feel the need to speak with his little brother, not now at least. Yurio would do nothing but yell, curse and try to convince Victor through his insults to return home. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that, and it wouldn’t be the last.

_ “Victor you can’t avoid him forever- No, Yurio not my phone!” _

“Oh no...” Victor mumbled, hearing the shuffling on the other side of the line. It was Yurio, and he sounded angry. It didn’t take long until a soft hissing was sound, and he knew who it was. He wasn’t ready for this.

_ “Oi!” _ Yurio began, at the ready to run his mouth and let Victor know what a shit brother he is. _“You bastard, when are you-“_

_ Click! _

It was rude to hang up in the middle of the conversation, but this was his only option. He loved Yurio to death, but the kid was a bit much. That and Victor’s fragile heart wouldn’t be able to handle all of those mean words and curses. He’s weak against his little brother’s words and he knows it.

His cell phone rang, startling him. Without seeing who it was, since it was most likely Yurio, Victor turned it off and heaved a deep sigh. He just wanted to see his Yuuri, he wanted to hug his husband, love him and just forget that everyone else existed.

Why won’t anyone just let him love in peace?

Shaking his head, he served himself some more soup, licking his lips at the sight of the soggy noodles and knowing he was going to enjoy himself. He was happy and excited, soon he’ll be reunited with his husband and have him in his arms.

Oh if only the weekend would come by quickly, why wasn’t it Saturday?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not as funny as I could have made it, but I tried. Excuse me while I look up funny videos to up my humour a couple of levels. Chibi-Foxx I still love you, don't leave me! 
> 
>  
> 
> The only reason I updated this Saturday is because someone on Tumblr sent me an ask about when I was supposed to update and I DID promise on late Saturday or Sunday so... Enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> I've made a tumblr for this occasion! [I may or may not have stolen the idea from Chibi-Foxx] I'm known as Yamib-TechnicallyHusbands on Tumblr.
> 
> Link - https://yamib-technicallyhusbands.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave me a lot of asks, show me love, I will shrivel up and die without it.
> 
> THIS STORY LIVES ON THANKS TO YOUR SUPPORT.


	5. Everyone's Talking About Him?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri thinks about divorce, Victor Nikiforov is in town, the gang goes out to the bar for a night of fun and Yuuri so happens to meet a certain head of a certain hospital where a certain handsome doctor so happens to be working. 
> 
> Also yes, the title is very misleading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God why did this take so long? I am semi-pleased with this chapter.

There were rumors going around about a handsome foreigner hopping around from place to place, buying various luxurious goods and charming anyone who crossed his path. The whole class was buzzing about it, talking nonstop about this man, how handsome he is, how rich he must be, and how strong of an alpha he smelt like.

 

Frankly, all this talk about some alpha stranger was starting to annoy Yuuri. Why can’t he just have a normal university life, without something big happening every other week?

 

One week he finds out he’d gotten married in Vegas.

 

Another week Otabek is jumping over children as though it was an Olympic sport, and he was getting quite good at it.

 

A week after _that_ Phichit steals a credit and debit card and starts spending money like a mistress, and eventually getting his ass thrown in holding for throwing a tantrum out on their balcony.

 

And another week after that the vice principal and the janitor were caught having an affair and using one of the classrooms as their playground dungeons for their weird toe licking bdsm fetishes!

 

…Okay, that last one is rather concerning since Yuuri went to his lectures in one of the classrooms that they’d been using. He better be more careful from now on and bring some disinfectant with him next time, he didn’t want to sit himself down at one of the seats one day and touch some weird, beta janitor spooge. Why did people have sex in random public places anyways? Yuuri would never do that, it was gross.

 

Heaving a sigh, Yuuri shook his head and tried hard not to think about it. Not now, not when he was enjoying his lunch with his friends, listening to their conversations.

 

“But, why do _you_ get to hold onto the credit cards?” Phichit whined, pouting when the expression on Seung Gil’s face didn’t change. To rub salt on the wound, he even muttered how stupid Phichit was; saying that they weren’t both credit cards and mentioning that one was, in fact, a debit card.

 

“Because unlike you, I don’t spend other people’s money on useless things that won’t benefit my day to day life.” Seung Gil responded, turning back to eating his lunch.

 

Everyone had all come to the agreement that the one holding onto the credit and debit cards will be the one with little to no spending habits. Seung Gil.

 

“That’s because you’re cheap as hell.” The Thai beta grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn’t fair, it’s not like he’d be using them again. At least, not as much as he used to, he just liked the feeling of actually having money to pay for things he needed.

 

Hearing the comment, Seung Gil narrowed his eyes at his fellow Beta. However, just as he opened his mouth to respond to Phichit, he was interrupted by Emil, who agreed whole heartedly with everything Phichit said. “He’s right; you don’t even bother buying a drink for lunch!” The blond exclaimed with a laugh. “You wash and reuse water bottles, and fill them up with water from the drinking fountains to keep at your house when you’re not at school.”

 

Phichit nodded along with Emil. “Yeah! And you wash and reuse your kitchen’s paper towels until they’re completely torn!” Phichit added, feeling happy that at least one of his so-called friends is on his side.

 

The others just rolled their eyes, Emil was doing this for jokes but Phichit was fully prepared to take advantage of it and try to convince them that he’d be good with the credit card. Despite the fact that they all knew what Phichit was doing, he was pretty good at convincing them.

 

“That’s called being eco-friendly.” Yuuri pitched in, wanting to help Seung Gil out.

 

Phichit let out a gasp, turning to Yuuri with a hand over his chest, as though Yuuri had personally offended him and his hamsters with no mercy. “Yuuri! I thought we had something special! I thought we were  _bros_ …”

 

“Phichit, don’t-”

 

“We have hamsters and a dog together Yuuri!” Phichit mock wailed. “What does Seung Gil have that I don’t?!”

 

“An obedient dog, a clean house, who makes good decisions and is skilled at cooking a decent meal.” Seung Gil replied, stunning Phichit for a full ten minutes until the Thai male let out a huff.

 

“Okay, but Yuuri and I have history!” He all but screamed in respond, knowing that compared to everyone else at that table, both he and Yuuri were the closest. They’ve been friends the longest and know more about each other than anyone else alive, hell Phichit could even give Yuuri’s husband a run for his money with his vast knowledge on everything Yuuri Katsuki.

 

“Phichit, can you not?” Yuuri groaned in annoyance, wondering why he even got out of bed that morning. He wasn’t up to dealing with this, not today.

 

“Uh, Yuuri, can  _YOU_  not?” The Thai male responded.

 

“Can he… Knot a knot?” Emil suddenly interjected, completely changing the topic. Yuuri would have been grateful to him; he really would have since this was most likely Emil’s way of trying to change the topic to a lighter one, but knowing Phichit, he’ll drag this topic into a direction no one wants.

 

“He cannot knot a knot, and even if he tried, Yuuri wouldn’t make the best Bondage queen out there… Compared to some of the queens I’ve met.” Phichit didn’t even skip a beat. “I mean, Yuuri has the goods and all, he just doesn’t know how to sell them properly.”

 

Yuuio nearly choked on his food. “What do you-“

 

“He sold his goods well in Vegas though.” Emil added, suddenly growing interested in this new conversation topic. “I noticed that Yuuri has really nice thighs, an Alpha’s dream!”

 

“No no Emil,” Phichit shushed him, placing a finger on his alpha friend’s lips. “It’s all about the booty, you know? I’ve seen Yuuri naked too, he has the hips and-“

 

“Okay! Ch-Change of topic!” Yuuri cried out, slamming his open palm on the cafeteria table. “My sister almost found out about what happened in Vegas! She’s suspicious now…”

 

“You didn’t tell her?” Otabek asked, finally speaking for the first time since they all sat down to eat. He must have been having a rough day, great now Yuuri felt bad.

 

“No, I didn’t find a need to… But now no thanks to Phichit, she’s suspicious of me.” Yuuri turned to glare at his friend, who simply lifted his hands up in a gesture to surrender.

 

“Me?” Phichit gasped in confusion. “I didn’t tell her anything!”

 

Yuuri let out a scoff in disbelief. “You posted pictures of us online! You’re not the one that got married in Vegas!”

 

“Oh…” It was then that Phichit remembered, as a photographer, he had a tendency to take pictures of everything and everyone around him when something great, funny or sad happened. He mostly did it out of habit, but he had no idea that he was at his full photographer mode when he was drunk. “Well, it’s not  _my_  fault that she saw them, you worry too much Yuuri, those pictures aren’t that big of a deal.”

 

Maybe Phichit was right, maybe Yuuri _did_ worry too much. But then again, a majority of the time he had a good reason for worrying. But _then_ _again_ Phichit was right on rare occasions too, so maybe he was right this time, maybe this wasn’t that big of a deal-

 

“But what if Yuuri’s husband sees those pictures and comes to find him?” Minami asked, letting out a soft hum in thought.

 

Just like that everyone at the table stilled, the topic was still rather unnerving, especially since no one knew what kind of alpha Yuuri had gotten married to. Sure Yuuri complained about it a lot and they did joke about it here or there, but when things got this serious no one fucked around.

 

Seung Gil turned away from his meal and stared Phichit straight in the eye, serious expression on his face before grumbling. “I’m going to smack you.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

“Wait!” Minami interrupted, trying to ignore that ‘kinky’ comment from his Thai friend. “Yuuri, why don’t you just… Get a divorce?”

 

“A divorce?” The omega asked, raising a brow in concern. “That’s not possible… Is it?”

 

“A lot of Omega laws were created to protect Omegas from things like forced marriage,” Otabek explained. “Back in the day Omegas were given to an alpha family at a young age, the alpha family had complete rights of the child and could pull them out of school or keep them there if they wanted. The new laws were created to protect omegas from that sort of forced marriage, so if an omega is forced to marry in secret by the family or an unknown and unwanted party, that omega has full rights to walk into a government office and sign a divorcing document.”

 

“In other words, Yuuri will be free of the bonds of marriage.” Phichit announced, wiping away a fake tear. “I’m so proud.” He let out a laugh when Yuuri pushed his shoulder, mumbling for him to shut up already. With that thought in mind, Yuuri nodded to himself, already knowing what it is that he’d do.

 

As soon as Friday arrives, he’ll be heading straight to the government office for that divorce document.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Word about an alpha stranger with a lot of money had spread to his work, and a lot of his coworkers were swooning.

 

“You don’t understand Yuuri,” one of his coworkers, a beta girl still in high school gushed. “He was like, a  _God_  walking among us! He was just  _that_  hot!”

 

“Aren’t you… Over-exaggerating a bit, Lily?” Yuuri mumbled, fixing up a drink for their customers. He was glad that it was a slow day, so they weren’t all that busy.

 

“Uh,  _no?_ ” She responded, shaking her head at him as though she felt bad that he didn’t seem to understand the hotness levels of this supposed rich and handsome foreign alpha. “While you were gone getting your balcony door fixed and bailing your friend Manuel out of jail for… Whatever it was that he did, a new hot alpha started working at Foxx hospital.” She began to explain, not caring that Yuuri was busy serving the few customers they had. “He buys the greatest things and his hair is so luscious looking, he’s so handsome and his alpha genes are strong and-“

 

“Is that all that’s so great about him?” Yuuri grumbled, heaving a sigh and slumping his shoulders as soon as the customer left. Why did he have to hear about this random alpha again? About this random alpha just going around looking good and seducing people? He doubts the alpha is all that good looking or worth anyone’s time.

 

Lily sighed and gazed at a wall in a daze. “He’s so hot and amazing; people have been hurting themselves on purpose just to go see him at the hospital. My friend rode her bike into a wall and sprained her ankle on purpose  _just_  to go to the hospital and see him.”

 

Yuuri nearly choked on his own spit in disbelief. They were hurting themselves for some doctor? He knew there were some desperate and stupid people out in the world, but he didn’t think they’d take it this far. Now, normally he’d be judging everyone harshly, but then again if it’d been a certain doctor that Yuuri’s looked up to for years now, he’d understand completely. Phichit would’ve done the same thing, hell he’d go that extra mile and break a rib if it meant being taken care of by a hot foreign doctor.

 

Shaking his head, Yuuri continued to do his work, all the while training and listening to Lily go on and on about the doctor she had a crush on. It was cute in a way; it almost reminded him of how he’d also gush over a certain child prodigy when he was younger. He still gushes over that prodigy, who was no longer a child but still oh-so-wonderful. As he starts to grab the mop, he felt a chill run down his spine.

 

Someone was watching him.

 

Turning his head to glance over his shoulder, Yuuri spotted _him_.

 

The same guy that had been watching him the other day. What did he want with Yuuri _this_ time?

 

Pursing his lips, Yuuri decided to ignore him and get back to working. He didn’t need this, not now, not when exams were coming up and he was sort of maybe not doing all that well in one of his classes. It always happened to him, he could be doing great in other classes, passing them and all, but failing one class immensely.

 

“Yuuri? Yuuri, are you listening?” The teen beta asked, raising a brow when he just kept staring at the corner of the room. Following his gaze, she met with a tall male, one she’s seen around over and over again. He would normally come in, glance around, and then walk out. The only times he’d stay were-

 

“Yuuri, I think you have a stalker…” Lily muttered, tensing when she smelled the soft scent of fear emitting from Yuuri. He may seem strong, and he may be tough enough to defend himself. But Yuuri was an omega after all, and even he couldn’t go against primal instinct.

 

His omega side was afraid of this unknown alpha who was just following him around.

 

“I’m just… Going to text someone real quick …” The raven haired omega mumbled, whipping out his cell phone and texting faster than Phichit did when he received good news. He needed to call for some back up, but Mimani was out of the question, as strong as the little Omega can be, he wouldn’t really do much to scare away this alpha.

Seung Gil had classes so he was out of the question, but even if he came all he’d really do is walk up to the guy, sit down at his table with his dog beside him and just glare at him.

 

Emil and Phichit both have work, and Phichit was still livid after last time. He’d cause a big scene, no doubt actually kicking him in the chest as though this were Sparta. Phichit seemed cozy in that holding cell and he even made friends with one of the cops, he’d be more than happy to go back. Emil would be all smiles at first, and mostly keep an eye out, but if push came to shove he’d be the first to start tacking anyone and everyone that posed as a threat.

 

That left him with the one person who could do the job with ease and was actually free until Yuuri finished his shift. With that, he texted Otabek, letting him in on what was going on.

 

It didn’t take long for the message to send, and it didn’t take long for him to receive a reply. Otabek was rather protective of everyone in the group, if one of them was in trouble, _especially_ Yuuri and Minami, he’d gladly jump over a million toddlers to make sure the two of them are safe.

 

“Okay…” Lily muttered, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, before speaking. “So, about that new doctor… He has a nice ass too, you know?” She began, smiling at Yuuri with a light blush on her cheeks. “You seem like an ass man, you might like it.”

 

Yuuri let out a scuff, turning to stare at Lily scandalized. “I’m not an ass man, who told you that- was it Manuel? It was Manuel wasn’t it, I _knew_ he couldn’t keep his mouth shut-“

 

Lily let out a giggle and reached her hand over to smack Yuuri’s delicious, round and plumpy lumps. “Nope! You have a nice ass too, and I _know_ you stare at asses all day, so you most likely have an ass-fetish.”

 

Yuuri grew red in a matter of seconds, he smacked her hand away. “Shouldn’t you get back to work?” He grumbled, going back to his cleaning.

 

“Shouldn’t  _you_  be fawning over this handsome new doctor who has everyone at his beck and call?” She responded, rolling her eyes at his insolence. “Seriously, he could be stabbing you with a bright smile on his face and you’d  _still_  fall in love with the man!”

 

“I don’t even know who he is, and I don’t really care.” Yuuri meant what he said; he was sort of trying to stay away from alphas, especially since he got married to one in Vegas. He doubted he’d ever want to lay eyes or even hear about an alpha for a couple of years, he needed to get that divorce thing sorted out first. “Aren’t you studying to be a doctor or something?” Lily asked, pouting when he grumbled something about studying to be a pediatrician. “Then you should be all over this alpha! I’m sure that if you flaunt that nice ass of yours around him, Nikiforov would get you a job in seconds for favours.”

 

“Aren’t you too young to- wait… Nikiforov?” Yuuri was more than familiar with the name, not because it was the name of a long bloodline of alphas and betas who turned out to be some of the greatest doctors in history, and definitely not because Yuuri so _happened_ to have a small completely and almost nonexistent crush on the son and current heir to the Nikiforov family hospitals who helped save more lives than any other doctor out there, and had been a part time model in his teen years.

 

No, definitely not because of that, don’t listen to anything Phichit says it’s all a lie.

 

Lily nodded, not knowing about the inner fanboy within Yuuri hoping and waiting to come out, wanting this Nikiforov to be the Nikiforov he so happened to have a fanmade plushie of. “Victor is his first name, so sexy right?”

__

_**Crash!** _

 

“Oh my God Yuuri, are you okay?” Lily gasped, seeing him on the floor with wide eyes, hands to his mouth as though he wanted to scream but was trying to force himself to calm down. He had tripped over his own two feet somehow, hand slamming onto one of the counters and knocking over the napkins, packets of sugar and straws down with him.

 

At that moment Otabek walked in, he witnessed the way Yuuri suddenly feel with no warning and immediately turned to stare at the man that had been stalking his friend for a while now. He knew who that man was, everyone did, and the idiot was pretty obvious with what he wanted with Yuuri. Letting out a low growl, Otabek rushed to his friend’s side, nearly crashing into a bunch of 10 year olds that had been sitting at a table drinking overly priced sugary drinks-

 

Where are their parents? And why are there kids around?

 

Otabek did _not_ need to jump over a 10 year old, it’s already bad enough he jumps over small toddlers and the like.

 

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Lily asked, helping him up right as Otabek made it to his side. He examined his friend, keeping a close eye on the alpha that seemed to want to get closer but becoming unable to because of Otabek. Otabek made sure to let his scent out, showing authority towards the stalker and letting him know that he’s not someone you mess with.

 

Unable to handle himself, Yuuri placed his hands on Lily’s shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes, excitement filling him as he took in a deep breath.

 

“VICTOR NIKIFOROV IS HERE?!?! IN THIS TOWN?!?! _OH MY GOD!!!”_

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

People seemed to underestimate fanboys and girls. They knew more than they let on and they always came prepared when it came to what they obsessed over.

 

They could seem like the stupidest people alive who recklessly spend their money on merchandise, when in reality they make sure to count every penny and somehow get away with buying an item they’ve wanted with little to no remorse. They had the ability to work and make money, spend it on what makes them happy, and somehow continue on with only a few tears shed and a majority of those tears were of joy. They could be starving and still waste their money on the latest CD or poster or even figurine. College and University students should be jealous of them, even more so if they were fanboys/girls AND a college/university student.

 

That’s how devoted to their fandom these fans seemed to be.

 

Yuuri was no excuse.

 

“Yuuri, you need to calm down-“

 

“He was  _there_  Phichit!” Yuuri practically screamed, pacing around the room. “He was at my workplace and I wasn’t there because I was too busy bailing your ass out of prison!”

 

“Okay, first of all,” Phichit began, turning away from putting on his liquid liner in the bathroom to send his friend a glare. “It wasn’t prison, it was  _holding_. A small cell at the police station where you’re held until someone pays bail. And second of all, it’s not  _my_  fault the lock was accidentally changed!”

 

Yuuri stopped his pacing and turned to his friend; frown in place and at the ready to argue. Oh, it was on, Phichit knew what he’d done and he wasn’t getting out of this argument that easily. “You wouldn’t be in holding if you’d calmed yourself down instead of throwing a tantrum like a child!”

 

“You were weeping like a baby when the police arrived!” Phichit accused.

 

Yuuri looked at Phichit with a scandalized expression. “I did not! You were the one who had to be held down by that beefy cop for screaming like you were being murdered!”

 

“He wasn’t beefy, he was fat and sweaty and I had every right to be screaming!” Phichit cried, before turning back to finish his eyelining. “And even if you’d met with the obsession of your life, I doubt you’d be able to function properly with how bipolar you are.”

 

“ _Excuse_ you-“

 

“Yeah you heard me!” Phichit interrupted, turning around with one eye done perfectly and the other completely bare and waiting for him to do up and perfect. “You’ve been bi-polar since you came home from work, one minute you’re scared and crying over the stalker at work and the next you’re frantic and fanboying over Nikiforov. Pick an emotion already.”

 

Yuuri didn’t utter a single word, as Phichit huffed and went back to finishing up his eyeliner. He wasn’t being mean, he was being realistic. He loved Yuuri, and he wanted nothing more than to let him know he was being crazy-

 

“At least I got my ass laid and hitched all in one night while you chugged drink after drink at the bar on your own.”

 

That was crossing the line, and if Phichit wasn’t fixing his liner, he’d have pulled Yuuri’s glasses off and thrown them across the room like a Frisbee.

 

He’s done it once, he’d do it again.

 

“Yuuri, I love you and all but…” Phichit began, making sure his hand moved slowly as he inked his already beautiful eyes. “You’re being a hoe.”

 

Yuuri stared, before giving up and crossing his arms over his chest. “…At least I’m a married hoe…”

 

They weren’t really mad at each other, they always argued like that, and it won’t be long before this conversation is seen as a joke to them in the nearby future. Neither of them said a word and went back to doing what they’d been doing, preparing themselves for a night out with their friends. Since winter break was coming, they all decided to head out to their favourite bar before they went their separate ways. Phichit was going to Thailand to visit family, and Yuuri was heading back to Hasetsu. Seung Gil was going to Texas for some reason with Emil, and Minami and Otabek would be off to some convention up in Canada.

 

As Yuuri finished up with his very casual clothes, a hoodie and some nice jeans because no Phichit he wasn’t going to dress to impress anyone, the front door opened and in came their entourage. “Are you two almost done?” Minami asked, heaving a sigh when he saw that Phichit was still doing his fancy eye make up. “This is going to take years.”

 

“Bock bock little chicken, bock bock.” Phichit teased, letting out a snicker when Mimanmi glared at him and complained about being compared to a chicken.

 

“Oh, will you guys take long?” Emil asked politely, he knew how long Phichit took to prepare himself and he respected his friend. This is why he and Phichit got along, because aside from Yuuri, Emil seemed to take his side the most and often encourages him with his jokes.

 

“He’ll take 75 years, so let’s leave him behind.” Minami grumbled, walking over to where Yuuri was and looping their arms together. “Let’s go Yuuri! They have the new menu out and finally brought back those curly fries at the bar!”

 

Phichit let out a scuff and rolled his eyes at the two, he wasn’t jealous of Minami, no, never. Why would he be? He had a strong bond with Yuuri, they were best friends, best bitches until the end of time so help them God. “I’ll be done in a minute, it’s Yuuri you should be worried about,” Phichit told them. “He keeps being bi-polar and changing from freaking out over his supposed stalker, and fanboying over his favourite child prodigy sex-on-legs doctor obsession _and_ crush.”

 

A blush coated Yuuri’s cheeks before he let out a huff. “Phcihit, you’re my best friend and I love you… But I will smudge your eyeliner I swear to God.”

 

This was an empty threat, Phichit knew it was. Yuuri didn’t have the guts to do that. “Sure you will, you don’t have the  _balls_  to do that.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled with a challenging gleam. “Don’t test me Chulanunt.”

 

Phichit froze for a second, glancing at Yuuri’s reflection from his mirror. He knew that glance, he’s seen it on him only on rare occasions, and every time he saw it he knew something would go down and he loved it every time. Was he willing to challenge his friend? Actually make him try something to ruin his perfect wings? Yuuri wouldn’t do that. He was too sweet, too perfect. “Do you still use that vibrator I bought you?”

 

Yuuri inhaled a deep breath from his nostrils and calmly removed Minami’s arm from around his, walking up to his Thai friend. They all saw this coming, Yuuri was slightly competitive even if he always claimed he wasn’t, and when someone he was close to, like Phichit, challenged him, he couldn’t back down. They all watched with surprise as Yuuri placed his left hand on Phichit’s right shoulder and roughly smacked the hand holding onto the liquid liner pen.

 

Phichit’s eyes widened as his perfect wing, the one he’s been working on perfecting for _hours_ , was suddenly ruined. Instead of a small, sweet line to make his eyes pop, there was a long, sharp one that ran from where it was supposed to be and ended near his ear. He looked like a Lady Gaga wannabe with too much make up.

 

“Son of a bitch…” Phichit gasped, turning to Yuuri with a look of pure horror. “You actually did it…”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Phichit was someone who also liked a challenge, but he wasn’t the type to go around take any challenge given to him. No, he was smart enough to pick which challenges to take and which ones to avoid.

 

But when Yuuri was involved, all challenges must be taken and taken seriously.

 

“I can’t believe you actually came out like that…” Seung Gil grumbled, still in utter disbelief at the fact that not only had Phichit fixed that wobbly little line into a sharp one that could cut paper. He even went that extra mile to add some eye shadow and glitter, as well as mascara and change his whole outfit in a matter of a few minutes.

 

All in all, Phichit actually looked beautiful and everyone felt plain around him.

 

“God why are you like this.” Yuuri grumbled, as he took a sip of his beer, hiding his amused smile.

 

“Bitch,  _you_  made me like this.” If Phichit had long hair, he’d flip it and strike a pose, but even he knew when it was a little too much. On the bright side, the attention he was getting was nice.

 

“You’re so extra…” Minami grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing his cheeks out. He was mostly annoyed with the fact that Phichit had introduced him as the younger brother of the group, and now the bartender refused to give him beer. He was old enough, but now his ID was seen as fake and he vowed to one day return with a hot fiery vengeance against Phichit for this night.

 

“You’re just angry you can’t drink tonight,” Phichit teased, before pushing the glass of SevenUp closer to Minami. “Here, the widdle baby should dwink up his juicy juice.”

 

“I’m not a baby,” Minami mumbled, taking the cup before rolling his eyes at the Thai male. “And SevenUp isn’t juice… It’s pop…”

 

“Sure thing, whatever you say Chickadee-“

 

“I’m not a chicken!

 

“So, when are you going to get that divorce, Yuuri?” Emil asked, interrupting the two and smiling at everyone rather brightly. He seemed happier than usual, not that anyone was complaining. A happy Emil was a good thing and everyone will fight to the death to protect this precious teddy bear.

 

“Oh I’ve made an appointment already,” Yuuri explained, sending Phichit a glare when said Thai male shook his head at Yuuri. He seemed to think that maybe this marriage was a blessing, since it got a lot of unwanted people off of his back, like that crazy alpha chick that seemed to bully him a lot but stopped once he returned from Vegas and found out he smelt like another alpha. That chick was a bitch. “We have to wait until I come back from Hasetsu since they’re all out on holiday and I won’t be here to do that.”

 

“Will you be fine, Yuuri?” Minami asked, concerned for his friend. “I mean, I know you’re still worried about this marriage but how will your family-“

 

“The tiny chicken speaks the truth!” Phichit announced, snickering when Minami hissed and whined about not being a chicken. He didn’t hate Minami, and Minami knew that, Phichit just liked to tease him the most since all of the others took his teasing differently. Otabek would just shrug it off, Seung Gil would glare at him and pull his ear, and Emil would just laugh and tilt his head to the side like a confused puppy.

 

And Yuuri would probably whine at first, before teasing him back with little to no mercy. Yuuri knew Phichit well, so he knew the right things to say back to him just like how Phichit knew what to say to him.

 

“Seung Gil!” Minami whined, turning to the Korean with big, puppy eyes. “Tell Phichit to stop it.”

 

Oh no.

 

Not Seung Gil.

 

The man was tough, short tempered and strict, but if there was one thing in this world that would make him cave, it was cute things. And when Mimami used his puppy eyes along with that sharp canine of his that seemed to poke out at random, Seung Gil caved.

 

In a matter of seconds he reached out and pulled gently but firmly at the strands of Phichit’s bangs, muttering to him to stop teasing Minami for the rest of the night, before letting go. Phichit gasped in horror when his bangs stuck out in all directions.

 

His hair, his precious and beautiful locks were all messed up no thanks to Seung Gil.

 

Stupid sexy Korean man and his deep voice and beady eyes…

 

Yuuri shook his head at his Thai friend with a look of pity, not even bothering to hide that amused smile as he took another swig of his beer. He'd vowed when they all returned from Vegas to never touch alcohol again, but today was an exception. Victor Nikiforov was there, in his town, and he had missed him no thanks to Phichit and his beautiful dumbass. He was lucky Yuuri loved him to death. 

 

That night, for once, Phichit listened and stopped his teasing in favour of drinking and chatting with his friends. They talked about many things, about the time they all had a prank war against one another their first year at University, with Yuuri and Otabek somehow being in the lead and Phichit and Emil being dead last. They told their own personal stories about things they would only tell people they'd trust, such as Minami being chased around by chickens at his grandparent's farm after trying to practice kissing one of them or Otabek nearly getting himself kidnapped for entering a car that looked like his family's and realizing when they were in the highway that it wasn't his parents that were driving. They also talked about their embarrassing childhood crushes, Seung Gil refusing to admit it at first before letting it out that he had a crush on this old male nurse that took care of his dying grandmother. 

 

All and all, the night was fun and soon it was coming to a calm, peaceful end-

 

“No no you don't understand,” a drunk Phichit grumbled, swaying a bit before remembering what it was he was going to say. “If the kid i-is bein' a lil' shit... Y-You gatta just... Punch them in the nose.”

 

“Y-You can't punch a kid Phichit,” Yuuri slurred, equally as drunk as his best friend. “I-Is illegal a-and it's... I think it's... I think it's considered pedophilia?”

 

“No! Y-You can _totally_ punch a kid... Little kids are like, evil and shit?” Phichit talked back, leaning in close to his friend and trying hard to remember the words to his next sentence. “I-I've seen movies... Th-The kids, it's always the kids, th-they think for themselves and... They, they use their innocence to kill you like Freddy or Jason... Or Nicholas Cage!”

 

The others, being a little more sober and Minami being the new designated driver, sorry Otabek, watched the two in amusement. They were lightweights when it came to alcohol, and their conversations were always the best when they were drunk. If they were funny when sober, they were _hilarious_ when drunk. The last time they were this heated into a drunken conversation, it had been about Orange Juice vs Apple Juice, and why they thought Hugh Jackman would like the other better. 

 

“Juss... Juss shuddup Phichit,” Yuuri slurred, leaning back a bit with his head swaying slightly. “You're... You're drunk... You-You need a doctor, you’re drunk.”

 

“You're sexy,” Phichit giggled, before trying to stand up and walk out of their booth. “I wanna... I wanna dance but I also want sum Cheetos... Less go to MacDonalds... The kids are in the playpen.”

 

Yuuri also tried to stand and make his way out of the booth. “Why do you... Ph-Phichit why do you wanna hit children? Dass bad.”

 

“Children are... They like... They're like, you know?” The beta male tried to explain, reaching out to grab his friend's arm and guide him to the front door of the bar. He either didn't care or didn't notice that there were many eyes on the two of them, watching with amusement as they swayed and tried to keep their balance, all while still holding onto their conversation. “The kids they're... Like the corn kids? They're just mad kids... Evil and... Yeah... Let's punch 'em.”

 

“No, dass bad...” Yuuri whined, nearly tripping on his own two feet. “You could... Juss... Doughnut do it Pitch it...”

 

Walking a short distance behind the two, Minami let out a snort and began to laugh uncontrollably, nearly dropping his cell phone, which he was using to record this evidence to show his children, his children's children, and his many children's children's children's after that. 

 

 Emil following his lead soon after, while Seung Gil and Otabek smirked at the two in amusement. Phichit’s make up was still somehow flawless, his hair messy as well as Yuuri’s, sticking out in every direction. Their clothes were slightly off and wrinkled, but the two managed to look like hot messes walking down a runway.

 

And people wondered why they were still single…

 

“Yu-Yuuri,” Phichit stuttered, inhaling a deep breath before whispering rather loudly. “Wh-What if the kids a-at that hospital… Like, what if the kids they… What if they hurt Victor?”

 

Yuuri stopped walking for a split second and turned to gaze at his friend with hazy eyes, letting out a low hum in thought. Trying to blink away the sleep and drunkenness, Yuuri nodded along with his friend and continued struggling to walk. “O-Oh… Y-You can punch those kids… Th-They’re evil.”

 

“Oh my God Yuuri.” Seung Gil sighed under his breath, they all knew about his slight obsession with a certain prodigy doctor, but allowing his best friend to punch sick children even though he himself was studying to help said sick children to protect his crush? That was a bit much.

 

Phichit let out a breathy laugh in victory, so close to the entrance of the place until he struggled to place Yuuri down on a seat at the bar. “I need to pee.” He announced, with his Omega friend nodding at him and somehow flawlessly sitting his drunken ass down at the bar, bartender watching with a slight laugh.

 

Making sure that his friend was seated and not falling over, Phichit turned on his heels and swayed his way towards Seung Gil, gripping the beta male’s sleeve and weakly tugging at it. “H-Help me pee.”

 

“I’m not holding your dick.” Seung Gil grumbled, allowing Phichit to tug him to the washroom.

 

“Is juss pee, a-and you gatta… You gatta hold my wallet and… Where is my wallet?” Phichit asked, slowly disappearing off into the distance where the washrooms were located.

 

“In your back pocket along with the sugar packets you took from the Starbucks we went to before coming here…” Was the last thing they heard Seung Gil say, before he too, disappeared into the washrooms with Phichit.

 

They waited for the two for no more than three minutes, until Otabek and Emil realized one thing important. They, too, needed to pee. With a quick nod to one another they prepared themselves for anything they might see in the washrooms, drunken Phichit was rather handsy when he needed to be, but they were glad he wasn’t a kisser like Seung Gil was when drunk.

 

Letting Minami know where they were going to be, they told him to keep a close eye on Yuuri before making their way over to the other side of the bar where the washrooms were for Alphas. Alphas weren’t really trusted much nowadays, the mistakes of the past sort of ruined everyone’s trust and expectations of them and their self controls.

 

But you can’t really blame them, you can blame their bad choice in political figures who thought assigning and forcing young alpha and omega children would help the population. Instead, it only caused a serious of problem and the mass suicide of omegas that no body wants to think about.

 

Minami sat by Yuuri, occasionally glancing up from his phone to check up on his drunken friend, making sure that no one walked up to him and did anything. Despite living in an era where Omegas were free to chose and live, there were still some Alphas and Betas with questionable intentions. Eventually Minami stopped looking up, too busy reading and laughing at the things that were happening on Tumblr.

 

Yuuri sat at the bar humming to himself, waiting for his friends to return and wondering if Phichit would take revenge for him, avenging Victor and punching the children that are evil in the face.

 

The sound of someone sitting down next to him reached his ears, and soon he felt a warm hand on the small of his back. “I’ve seen you around,” a soft voice whispered in his ear, causing him to frown. “And I think you and I are _very_ compatible.”

 

Sober Yuuri would have been panicking by now, maybe even blushing and stuttering, telling the guy to leave him alone. Sober Yuuri might have even started a scene, called out for a friend, or even get the bartender to help him get rid of the guy.

 

Drunk Yuuri was someone else entirely.

 

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Yuuri lifted his head up as best he could and stared the man, a Beta, down. Lifting his hand, he flipped the man off with a proud smirk. “No thanks, I’m married.” It surprised even himself that he hadn’t slurred his words as much as he wished he did.

 

The beta just let out a laugh; he didn’t believe a single word Yuuri said. “Oh really?” He asked. “Where’s your husband? Actually, where’s your _ring?_ ”

 

At hearing this, Yuuri’s eyes immediately shot to his hand, searching for his ring. He could have sworn he’d been wearing it, or did he take it off? When did he take it off?

 

Where was he again?

 

Not receiving a response and pleased with himself, the beta male leaned in closer and smirk. “I bet you don’t even have a boyfriend.”

 

“I do!” Yuuri stubbornly hissed, inwardly wondering where all this confidence was coming from. He’ll blame it on the alcohol for now. “I’m married to Victor!”

 

This didn’t do anything to deter the beta male, and just as he was about to push him off with the strength only a drunken man can accomplish, a hand slapped down on the man’s shoulder, startling him. “That’s enough; get away from my grandson-in-law.”

 

An elderly man stood there, deep frown in place with a light blush on his cheeks. It didn’t take a genius to know that he’d been drinking, but he was definitely not drunk. “Now then, leave before I kick your ass, stop for a minute to call my grandson, _continue_ to kick your ass and when my grandson arrives, let _him_ kick your ass for messing with his mate!”

 

The beta could feel the anger emitting from Yakov, and disappeared from there in seconds. The elderly man let out a huff, before turning to the clearly drunk and highly alert omega male. He made sure to stay at a distance, knowing that one false move would cause the omega to up and run within seconds. “Uh, are you… Yura?”

 

Yuuri let out a hum in confusion, squinting his eyes since his glasses were somehow resting on his head.

 

 “Uh, Yuuri? You were in Las Vegas last month?” The elderly alpha asked again, looking rather uncomfortable. And anyone would be, if they got the wrong person than the one they were asking for.

 

“Oh,” Yuuri whispered, before nodding his head slowly. “Katsuki… Yuuri…”

 

“Right…” The alpha male grumbled, before clearing his throat. “So you were in Las Vegas… Uh, about your marriage… You see, I’m Yakov, and Victor’s been-“

 

“Oh my GOD,” a voice screeched, causing the two of them to jump in fright, before Minami rushed to Yuuri’s side, pulling him down from his seat at the bar and trying to get him out the door. “Look at the time! We need to go Yuuri, now; we have classes and stuff so, uh, and yeah!”

 

Yakov blinked the surprise away, shaking his head before reaching out to Yurri, trying to stop him. “Wait! It’s about your marriage to-“

 

Without another word, Minami grabbed Yuuri and forcefully pushed him away from the alpha, heading straight out the door. Yakov just watched them leave, not bothering to go after them knowing that he might make things worse. He watched as four others left after the two omegas, one beta carrying a pretty drunk looking beta on his back.

 

This was both a good and a bad thing for Yakov, bad because he lost his grandson’s husband, and good because he’d found his grandson’s husband. The omega looked kind, smart and mature, regular looking yet hiding some inner beauty, and has friends who care deeply for him. He also seemed like the type to be less dramatic when sober, unlike someone he knows.

 

The complete opposite of his grandson.

 

“Yakov! My friend!” A beta male called out, waving over to him from their table off to the side. “What are you doing? Come, we still have so much to catch up on!” His Russian accent was fading, but still there, enough to remind Yakov of when he, too, held such an accent.

 

He stood to stare at the door for a few more seconds, angry with himself for not stopping the boy, Victor was actually supposed to meet up with him there in a couple of minutes.

 

He was going to throw the biggest tantrum when Yakov tells him.

 

“What’s wrong, did you get rejected?” His friend teased, watching as Yakov sat himself down in front of him, beer in hand.

 

“I just wanted to talk with him,” Yakov sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can already feel a headache growing and Victor’s wining, hell his ear was stinging just thinking about how his wife was going to scold him for even letting Yuuri walk away.

 

“That was Yuuri Katsuki, right? He’s one of my students, brilliant mind who’s very good with children,” the man praised, smiling when Yakov turned to him, eyes wide in surprise. “I’m his professor, he’s a good kid, does his work, always asks questions and he’s very determined.”

 

The Gods must be smiling down on him.

 

Yakov leaned in towards his friend with a smile, failing to see that both his grandson and wide had walked into that bar and were now walking up to his table. He needed to know more, not just for Victor’s sake, but for his own benefit. The hospital was in need of some more pediatricians, and Yakov knew just how to reunite Victor with his husband. “Tell me Tim, where can I find my grandson-in-law, Yuuri Katsuki?”

 

A gasp reached his ears, causing the two men to turn their heads in time to see Victor standing there next to a confused Lilia. His eyes were sparkling, cheeks red from the cold and lips pulled up into a bright smile. Yakov knew that look, and he was wondering if he was going to sleep tonight now that Victor knew his husband’s name and would be calling his friends and talking about it all night.

 

“Deda! You found my Yuuri?!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you to everyone on my Tumblr who send asks and some head canons that motivate me to continue writing! I'm talking to you iamtrashbutimfullofclass and homo-aoba (that's a great name btw)
> 
> Please keep sending me asks or whatever! 
> 
>  
> 
> I've made a tumblr for this occasion! [I may or may not have stolen the idea from Chibi-Foxx] I'm known as Yamib-TechnicallyHusbands on Tumblr.
> 
> Link - https://yamib-technicallyhusbands.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave me a lot of asks, show me love, I will shrivel up and die without it.
> 
> THIS STORY LIVES ON THANKS TO YOUR SUPPORT.

**Author's Note:**

> ChibiFoxx you beautiful bitch, you better be reading this and loving every word of it.


End file.
